Gambles
by Jammy8694
Summary: Puck makes a bet with his best friend Julie: they both have to get with every member of glee, guys and girls. But when Puck realizes how much Julie means to him, Puck wonders if he feels more for than just friendship for her? Contains bad language.
1. Bring it on

I sat on the breaches, phone in hand, waiting for football practice to be over. I gave a large sigh at the school's crap team and glanced over at Quinn who was giving Finn rather cheesy air kisses. I glared at Puck. He was going to die after practice.

I had been Puck's friend since kindergarten. Actually, that was a lie as he was born two days before me; we meet in the nursery at the hospital where I was born. That was how my mother met Puck's mother, and ever since then it has been play dates and rendezvous with our family.

I suppose we could call each other 'best friends', but, no yeah, that's exactly what you could call us. Even though he corrects me and tells me constantly how Finn's his best friend, yeah right, if he was so close with Finn then how come he got his best friend's girlfriend knocked up? I mean if Finn was really his best friend then he would've told him first…not me…and I wouldn't be uncomfortable sitting next to his whore…or should I say Finn's whore…

I glanced at Quinn who was eyeing me and forced a large smile on my lips. She returned the favor. I looked back at Puck who just at that moment looked over at us and gave him a death glare. He quickly turned his head.

I sighed again. This practice was taking forever! I glanced at my watch and urged it to tick faster. Only ten minutes more. I then thought about what I had after this.

Glee, well that's ok, at least it won't be as awkward.

I turned over to Quinn who was texting.

"So," I started, might as well start a conversation, we had been silent for the entire hour, "How many months are you?"

She gave me a dirty look, "Can we talk about something else."

"Oh I didn't know we even had anything else to talk about," I mumbled to myself. I really didn't like Quinn. I just didn't, she was one of those people that just made me want to burry myself underground until she walked away. And to add to her usually 'happy' self, her hormones now made her ten times more 'cheerful'.

I looked back down to the soccer field. Why Puckerman wanted me to babysit his little slag was far beyond me, I mean, sure I suppose now knowing the truth he probably felt a little over protective of the basterd inside of her, but, if I were him, I would've backed off by now. Seriously, he just didn't understand that Quinn didn't want to have anything to do with him, and now I was keeping watch of her. Great.

The coach blew the whistle.

"Ok hit the showers!" he yelled, "Practice's tomorrow at four!"

My eyes locked at Puck who first looked over at me, and then at _her_. I sighed and got up, grabbed my things and headed down to the changing room entrance, Quinn closely behind. Or so I thought. I turned to find her talking to Finn.

There he was, holding his helmet in one hand and with the other stroking Quinn's face gently. I almost gagged in my mouth. It wasn't fair that a sexy piece of eye candy was with a skanky slut like her. Everything about him was so…hot.

His rugged features, his broad shoulders, his messy brown hair, and his dashing smile, yes, he was perfect. He was like the perfect vision of the boy I wanted to be with, tall, handsome, muscular, and he was nice. I should've known since when I was at Puck's house he would occasionally come over and I would kick his ass on the Xbox or the PS3, they weren't the best players in the world.

Finn glanced over to me and gave me one of his world famous smiles. I smiled back in return, my smile a lot larger because I saw Quinn's face when he thanked me. I didn't exactly make my smirk invisible.

"Finn," I called to him sweetly, "Tell Puck to hurry up or I'll leave without him."

"Sure thing Julie," he answered still smirking. He knew I didn't like Quinn and he also knew I enjoyed winding her up, "But, you might have to get him out of the showers and me along with him."

Quinn grunted to herself. I gave Finn an over exaggerated dirty look, "Finn not in front of your girlfriend save that for tonight."

We both laughed. Quinn gave me a really crappy forced giggle, and stuck out her tongue at me. Finn left for the changing room and I checked him out noting especially that Quinn was still glaring at me for the way I allowed my self to speak to her boyfriend. And it made me feel good.

**Noah's POV**

Julie-Ann was going to seriously kick my ass. I should know, she gave me her _when I'm done doing this for you you're toast_ look, and usually when she gives me that look, I end up getting either lectured, slapped, both or have to do something in return for her. Girls, they had to be so damn complicated.

But, I suppose she had a right to be pissed off. I knew she hated Quinn, and when I heard that she was going to watch Finn today, the thought of her alone in the high breaches made me feel guilty, so I asked Julie if she wouldn't mind making sure that Quinn wasn't alone. I guess I won her over telling her that Finn wanted her to do this for him, but knowing her, she said that she wasn't going to do it for Finn; she was going to do it for me.

I slammed my locker door hard and hit the shower. I heard Finn take the stall next to me.

"Puck," he said loudly over the roaring hot water, "Julie-Ann asked me to tell you to hurry up otherwise she's going to drag your ass all the way to glee whether your ready or not."

I smirked, "I guess she had a good time today." I yelled back to him.

"Hey thanks for asking her to watch Quinn," I heard Finn say, "I owe you one."

My smirk turned into a frown. He owed her one, I owed her one, and Quinn owed her one. Stupid Finn, he had to be so…stupid, it was all her doing today, I wouldn't have asked her if I hadn't have gotten Quinn pregnant.

"You mean you owe her one." I corrected quietly to him, "She doesn't like Quinn that much."

"Yeah," he said, "Defiantly, I'll buy her something later."

"Puck!" I heard over the roar of the showers, "Hurry up!"

"Is she in here?!" Finn asked turning the heat off and wrapping a towel around his waist. I did the same thing and looked out of the stall to see her right in front of me. I gave her a surprised look.

"You're an idiot!" I told her. She was smirking.

"I did give you a fair warning." she said lightly, "Now hurry up."

Dexter came out of the shower robed and all and stood next to Julie. He gave her a smile.

"Julie," he said his eyes wondering all over her body. I went over to my locker and grunted; Finn did the same, and nudged my side.

Everyone knew Dex had a thing for Julie. It was kind of obvious by the way that he spoke to her and looked at her and drooled all over her. I looked at Finn in a slight annoyance.

Dex is an asshole. A player and a dickhead, he probably learnt to use his cock before learning to read, and Julie was just one of a group of girls, we guys like to brand as "un-bangable", girls who you'd do anything for and still wont sleep with you, and guys like Dex ate girls like Julie for breakfast.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in the boy's locker room," he asked her in a sickening savvy voice.

"That's what I ask myself all the time when I see you Dexter," she said smiling politely, smart girl, that's Julie always one step ahead, "But enough about me, I was just leaving, Puck hurry up."

I saw her find her way out trying not to burst out laughing. I smirked too. Finn nudged me again.

"So when you gonna ask her out?" he asked me with a wink

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I said throwing my shirt on.

"Julie-Ann," he answered putting on his pants, "When are you gonna ask her out?"

I laughed, "What made you think I was gonna ask her out?" I asked putting my pants on.

Finn frowned, "Your not gonna ask her out?"

I shook my head, "No," I told him, "We're just friends, **just** friends, nothing more, ok."

He shrugged. I put my shoes on and picked up my bag, swinging it on my back.

"Now let's go before she drags us out of here." I told him, Dex looked at me with annoyance. I walked out. There was already way too much drama in my life to tell him to back off. We left the changing rooms to see Julie leaning against the wall texting.

Finn grinned at the sight of her.

Now, I've known Julie since we were both in dippers, so she'd always look like Julie to me, but Finn would sometimes tell me how appealing she looked to other guys and a few of the girls at school.

"Dude," he would say, "Look at her body, so well curved and proportionate, and her face, beautiful, oh, and her style, and the way she acts, everything about her is just so, desirable."

"If she's so desirable then why are you with Quinn?" I would ask him, and as usual, he would answer:

"Because, Quinn's Quinn, it's hard to explain."

And I suppose since I'm a boy and she's a girl, well, some chemistry would spark, and some did, especially when I learnt what to do with a particular elongated member poking out of my body and how her chest wasn't as flat as it used to be, people would think that I would've gotten into her pants by now…but, I guess…it was just one of those things that were never going to happen. We were close…perhaps to close…and so if I saw her that way it was weird for me.

"There you are!" she said punching me on my well maintained bicep, "You two took ages!"

"Do me a favor," I told her, "Dex is getting on my nerves can you just wait outside the changing room from now on like a normal person?"

Julie smiled, "And get late again?" she answered, "I don't think so."

I sighed. Finn walked in between us only to stay behind when he say Quinn. Julie glanced at me.

"When are you going to tell him Noah?" she asked. She was the only one who was allowed to call me by my first name, like I was the only one allowed to call her Julie. She began to whisper to me.

"It's getting a bit out of control," she said, "I think she knows that I know what Finn doesn't know, you know?"

"What?" I asked, "I didn't get a word you just said."

Julie sighed, "I think she's beginning to realize that I know about you being the you-know-what."

I forced myself to look forward. I knew I shouldn't have told her this. Screw the fact that we told each other everything.

"I don't know," I said. She frowned at me. My temper started to rise. She was always so judgmental, "Don't give me that look it's not like I'm telling him that the sky's blue."

She sighed, "You're right," she said, "Sorry."

I opened the door and let her go into the rehearsal room first, "Don't worry about it." I said following her, "It'll just make it worse."

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

Mr. Shoue came in all happy and chirpy, which I had to admit, made me feel a lot happier inside. That was the whole reason why I joined glee in the first place, to enjoy myself, why Puck joined was beyond me, the same as all the other jocks, well except for Finn, he told me why he joined. I found it really funny though, and to think, he wasn't that bad at singing.

But, just like everything else at school there was always a bitch in the room, and it wasn't only ex-head cheerio Quinn, no, it was also Rachel Berry, the most obsessive, controlling, creepy girl in the whole school, and that was putting it lightly.

I've always been told that I'm a good singer, whether it's true or not is beyond me, because when I sing, I don't actually hear myself, I kind of flow with the music. Rachel's a good singer, but when ever we sing in duets or when I get a solo, she's always so… competitive, as if she wants to show the world that she's the best and no one's better than her, though I had to admit, she did have an amazing voice.

This not only made me dislike her, but, it also got me competitive. I wanted to sing the solos more than I really cared about singing them. I wanted to shine brighter than her, because everyone thought she shone brilliantly, including Finn, who smiled every time they spoke, and who flirted with her constantly, and who defended her when we all told her how bitchy she was.

She was a bitch in glee, but, outside of glee, she wasn't half bad.

"Hey guys," Mr. Shoue greeted bouncily, "Today I want to get straight to business, so, we'll be singing a song by the Cheetah Girls called _Bring It On_. So I want the main lead to be sung by Mercedes and the two other leads by Rachel and Julie-Ann. Everyone else, I want you to sing back up and keep up with the choreography. And a one and a two and a one, two, three"

"Mr. Shoue!" Rachel interrupted, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Mr. Shoue looked at Rachel in a soft annoyance, "Well, I wanted to tell you all at the end of class," he started getting all excited, "but, a school sponsor will be coming in on Friday and has agreed to donate money to the glee club, provided that we give him six outstanding performances to persuade him to make the decision."

"That's great," Artie said, "We could finally buy better costumes for the performances."

"And new music equipment!" Kurt said, "The piano in the auditorium is so out of tune now it's embarrassing."

"Well," Mr. Shoue continued, "We're going to need six acts including this one, which brings us down to five, so, I'm going to pull four pairs of names out of a hat and those pairs are going to be doing duet ballads for Friday. And the last act will be a group performed one, which is going to be rehearsed in our next few sections. So Mercedes pick a partner."

Mercedes scanned the room and looked over at Kurt, "Kurt you and I are a team, ok baby?"

"Of coarse my darling," he said giving her a light smile. Mr. Shoue turned to Rachel.

"I choose Finn." she said hastily. I gave myself a mental smirk and noticed Mr. Shoue turn to me.

I scanned the room. I could go with Artie, Puck, or the other Asian guy in our group, and I really didn't like the other Asian guy 'cos he kept giving me these weird looks.

"Artie." I said smiling. Artie shook his head.

"I can't make it Friday," he said, "I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Oh," I said, "Ok then, Puck."

I saw him grunt. Again, I really didn't understand why he even joined glee, if he didn't want to sing or dance or doing anything for that matter, which made me come up to the conclusion that he was only there so he could watch over Quinn. Saying that, who wasn't watching over Quinn?

"Ok Brittany, Santana?" Mr. Shoue asked looking hopeful. I gave myself a mental sigh, those girls wouldn't sing up on stage even if you told them that Justin Timberlake was gonna be there. Besides, they weren't really that good.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Quinn?" he then asked, "You're not free aren't you?" She shook her head.

Mr. Shoue turned to T………., "What about you?"

"I guess I could go with him," she said pointing at the other Asian guy, God, I really needed to learn his name.

"Great," Mr. Shoue said, "So for the first part of rehearsal, we're going to practice this and then later I'm going to split you all up, and you guys can start work on your ballads. Music guys."

And the music started playing. We practiced and practiced and practiced long and hard.

_Mercedes sings:__  
You do your best to write off my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see the girl become a machine_

_All:__  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

_Mercedes:  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

_All__  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore

_Rachel:__  
My invitation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that I can't be claimed  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'cause it's my life and I wear the crown_

_All:_

_Pre chorus___

_ChorusX2__  
_

_Me:__  
I won't loose sleep tonight 'cause I got what I need inside  
It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me_

_All:__  
_

_Pre Chorus_

_  
__Chorus 2x__  
_

_Me:  
So listen up 'cause you ain't messin with me-_

_End_

"Now that's what I'm saying!" Mercedes said proudly.

"Great Job!" Mr. Shoue said happily, "Ok then everyone off to your groups, and find a place to rehearse."

**Noah's POV:**

I looked over at Julie with hesitation. I didn't want to go rehearse, in fact, the one thing I did want to do was go and sleep. She walked out of the room and went into the other music room. I followed her, locking the door and sat by the piano.

"You could look a little enthusiastic you know." She told me sounding sour.

I grunted, "Hey Julie," I started sounding really uninterested, "Why don't we just ditch and practice tomorrow?"

She frowned, I knew I shouldn't have said that, but, I had other things on my mind. She sat down and began playing something on the piano.

"Noah can I ask you something?" she said sounding tired too, "If you don't like glee why'd you join?"

Good question. The only answer I could muster was:

"'Cos Quinn's in glee."

I could tell by the look on her face that that was not what she wanted to hear.

"If Quinn decided to jump in a lake would you join her?" she asked being sarcastic. I smirked.

"Depends, is she wearing any clothes?" I replied slightly. She made a sharp unexpected pause in the piece she was playing and started again.

"Whatever Mr. Smooth." She said maneuvering her fingers all over the keys.

"Nice," I said smugly, "Mr. Smooth, I like it."

"Sweetie," she said still focusing, "I was being sarcastic."

I frowned. She still kept playing.

"I mean," she began, "You really need to get it in your head that girls and sex aren't the only things in life."

I laughed, "Says the virgin on the piano drooling when she talks to Finn."

She stopped playing and frowned at me, "I don't drool!"

"No," he said, "But you make it so obvious."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a man whore." she said smirking.

"I am not a man whore," I argued, "The girls come to me, I don't go to them."

"Right," she said not looking convinced, she was really getting me worked up, "Like Quinn."

That ticked me off, "Hey, all I'm saying is that I can bag any girl I wanted to bag, with my eyes closed."

She stopped and gave me her_ look_. The all dreaded look that told me that she was about to make a challenge with me. I always lost in our bets and gambles, which sucked, because most of the time they were really easy.

"Prove it." she said.

I should've stopped there. I should've said that we should practice or that we should go home. But no, I didn't, and once again, I fell into her little trap.

"Fine I will," I said, "Pick any girl."

She thought, "Not any girl," she said giving me an evil look.

"What any guy?" I asked, "Simple, but you'll be paying for the mouth wash I'm gonna go buy."

"No, but that would've been interesting," she said laughing, "I know!"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Glee." she answered.

Glee? Wait? What?

"You have to get with the entire of glee," she said getting all excited, "both the boys and the girls, and I have to be there as proof as you did it."

I thought for a moment. There were 11 people in glee besides us. This was gonna be tough.

"Fine," I said confidently, "but you're gonna have to do it too."

She looked at me in a slight surprise but she then gave me a large smirk, "Fine," she said, "bring it on."

We shook on it. "Deadlines Friday at the performance." she told me, "Every member of glee starting right now."

I nodded. This was going to be easy, Julie didn't like selling herself, she was too shy.

"Shall we leave?" I asked her sweetly.

She nodded, "Let the games begin."

"Bring it on," I told her slyly, this was gonna be a piece of cake.

We left the room and there out in the corridor probably waiting for Quinn was Finn. Julie smiled at me.

She walked up to Finn.

"Hey Julie-Ann," he said, "great practice-"

I don't know what the hell she was playing at but the next thing I know she's got him pinned up against the wall and her lips pressed against his. She pulled away and turned to me. Finn looked both horrified and slightly turned on. I gave her a dirty look, two could play it that game.

I turned to Finn and pushed him against the wall hard and crashed my lips against his and pulled away immediately. She was smirking at me. I looked over at her, giving her some attitude and then at Finn. I let go of him and noticed that began to walk away to my car.

"What the hell was that for Puck!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry dude," I told him calmly, "I'll explain later."

And then I left, leaving a very confused Finn behind, and in desperate need to brush my teeth too.

It was so on.


	2. It's not that easy

**Chapter 2: It's Not That Easy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Just Julie.**

**Enjoy!!! ^^**

**Please review **

**Noah's POV:**

"That's why you kissed me then!"

I was sitting on the sofa with Finn watching TV and explaining to him what happened out in the hall. He started laughing. I frowned, this wasn't funny, and I was already regretting this.

"Dude," he said still laughing, "She's gonna totally kick your ass!"

"Thanks for being supportive;" I told him, "She always wins these bets!"

Finn smirked, "So does everyone in glee include you or are you gonna be missing on the tongue action?" he asked me slyly. I both sank into my seat and blushed.

"I don't think that we're supposed to pull each other." I told him, "Even if we were I wouldn't do it."

Finn sighed, "Oh come on!" he said sitting forward, "You're telling me that there hasn't been one time in your life where you just wanted to kiss her, or do her, or take her out dancing?"

I raised an eyebrow and answered calmly, "No." I told him, "Again, **just** friends."

Finn looked at me dully, "I'm telling you man there is so much sexual tension around you two it pains me to watch you."

I laughed, "Says the guy who comes all over himself just by kissing his girlfriend," I teased, "You're such an amateur!"

"An amateur with a high sperm cal," he mumbled, "I still can't believe that happened, hey you've made out in a hot tub right, did that ever happen to you?"

"No," I answered him feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I don't come making out, I come when I have sex."

Finn gave me a dirty look. He obviously felt the sudden rise in tension between us.

"Anyway," he said changing the subject, "She's a really good kisser, I mean seriously good, better than Quinn by far."

I raised my eyebrow; Julie's a better kisser than Quinn huh, "Seriously."

Finn nodded, "If I wasn't about to become a father I would have totally done some serious tongue twisting with her."

"No way," I said sounding a bit surprised, "Julie, our Julie, the same Julie that would rather sit at home and play Xbox than date Dex?"

Finn nodded, "Either her or Rachel."

I snorted, "Rachel." I told him. He frowned.

"Why?" he asked me, "What's wrong with Julie."

"She'd blow you off so you could go date Rachel," I told him simply, "Rachel may be a bitch, but, I think that Julie's her 'friend', and knowing Julie, she would never let you take her out unless Berry was ok with it, and knowing Berry, that's not gonna happen."

Finn's once cheery face turned sadder.

"Well," he said sounding a little quieter, "I don't mind that, Julie's great, but Rachel's…"

He went into a bit of a zone 'cause he was staring randomly at the coffee table. I hit him on the head. He glared at me.

"Dude," he told me, "not cool."

"Dude," I told him back, "you randomly dazed off, what was I supposed to do? You might have done something drastic, like, think."

He glared at me, "Yeah you're right, I remember how dangerous it turned out to be when you tried that."

"I'm not stupid," I told him, "I could beat anyone at school on a Math test."

"Yeah right." Finn answered back. I suddenly forgot that no-one at school, except for Julie, knew that I secretly was a bit of a nerd. In fact, I secretly wanted to be a geneticist, particularly a genetics laboratory technician or something in that area. But being a nerd with badass guns like mine at school? Are you kidding?

"Finn I'm serious," I told him sounding a little annoyed, "I'm gonna be a scientist."

Finn stared at me waiting for me to cave in. The doorbell rang and my little sister Mary ran to the door. She opened the door letting out a shriek of excitement at the new guest in the house.

"Julie!"

I gave a slight smile. Julie could defiantly back me up on this. Finn turned around giving her a large smirk.

"Julie!" Mary said jumping up and down, "I got an A in my spelling test today!"

Julie gave her a hug and a warm smile. I could tell she was proud of Mary, and she should have been, since she was Mary's tutor. She tutored her in everything twice a week and requested to do it for free, and ever since then Mary's grades had improved drastically, and my mother had been even happier that her little girl finally got the attention that she couldn't give her because she worked so hard.

She let go of my sister and turned to the both of us. She blushed slightly when she saw Finn. My once so evident smile turned a bit sour; Finn was probably gonna ask her about today in the hall.

"Julie-Ann," he said slyly, "don't I get a hug babe?"

Julie laughed, "Baby," she said in an overly flirtatious voice, "I've given you enough already."

"Oh God," I mumbled under my breath. This was way too corny for me. How was I gonna last until next Friday? That was what, 10 days away!

Julie smirked at me, "And I think Puck gave you plenty too."

It felt weird when she said Puck. She only called me Noah when we were alone or at each other's cribs. I gave her a dirty look.

Finn turned to me, "Yeah," he said laughing, "He told me why you were so eager to see me after practice…and why he wasn't so happy to see me after practice."

"Like you didn't enjoy that," Julie said walking with Mary to the kitchen which was right next to the living room, "I saw you smack your lips when we were done."

I laughed when I saw Finn blush a bit, "Hey," I said getting up, "what can you say? I'm just a really good kisser."

Finn gave me a light push and Julie started laughing again. Mary turned to me.

"You kissed Finn?!" she said in a sudden horror. I felt myself go pink. Julie looked at her in a sudden shock whilst Finn who had started setting up the video game console turned to Mary shaking his head in denial.

Julie turned Mary around and away from me, "Of coarse he didn't," she said softly, "we were just saying stupid stuff. Puck's too much of a man to do an ewwy thing like kiss a boy, and we weren't talking about Puck and Finn kissing, we were just having fun that's all, ok sweetie?" Mary nodded her head and turned to me.

"So you didn't kiss with each other?" she asked, I assumed, us guys. Me and Finn shook our heads in unison.

"Did you kiss with them Julie?" she asked her innocently. I closed my eyes at the suddenly awkward situation. I couldn't have my sister saying that I kissed guys, otherwise, I swear my mother would either die or kill me, and she knew that Julie wouldn't kiss me! So why was she even asking her?

Julie made a dramatic shake to her head, "You think I want to get coodies!?" she asked with a laugh. Mary smiled at her, "Come we better go and get started, we're doing Math today."

"Puck you better study hard otherwise your sister will beat you." Finn said smirking. I sat back down on the sofa and turned to Julie who was sitting on the dining room table getting ready to help Mary study.

"Julie," I started grabbing the control for the consol and getting ready to play, "What do I want to be when I grow up?"

"Scientist." she answered. Finn looked at me with doubt.

"Ok?" he said not sounding convinced, "How good is he in Math?"

A large evil smile crept on my face as Julie answered, "He's already passed his Math requirement for high school, so when we all have Math he has a free. He's a lot better at Math than I am."

Finn's facial expression turned from disbelief into shock but then…which was a bit strange…he looked at me and gave me a sort of, 'wow, my best friend's a genius, that's so cool,' look.

He turned to the game and didn't say anything for a while.

**Julie-Ann's POV**:

"Yes!" I said loudly at the TV displaying a _You Win_ sign on the screen. Puck through the controller on the floor in admitted defeat and Finn who had given up ages ago looked at his watch.

"Hey it's getting late," he said to Puck, "I better get going or my mom will kill me."

He stood up said his manly good bye to Puck, hugged Mary and winked at me, making me blush a little, and left. I smiled lightly. Puck coughed.

"Erm," he said grabbing my attention, "after you're done drooling, do you wanna help me make dinner? You are staying over right?"

I looked over at Mary who was now watching SpongeBob on the TV. "Sure," I said walking over to the kitchen, "and I wasn't drooling."

Puck laughed, "Right and the sky's pink." He said getting the bread out of the pantry and the butter from the fridge.

"I guess it is," I told him taking the chicken cold meat out of the fridge as well as the cheese and the lettuce, "seriously Noah, get your eyes checked."

He laughed, "Whatever Miss '_Baby I've given you enough already_', I swear you wanted to do very naughty inappropriate things with him alone." I frowned.

"Rachel likes Finn," I told him calmly, "She got with him first, and also, he has a girlfriend, remember, Quinn?"

He started buttering the bread slower than he usually would. I sighed. I shouldn't have reminded him about Quinn, this was the first time in ages where he was starting to be like his old self again. Well, all he needed was his cell phone sexting some random hoe and then he would've been normal again.

I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him best I could. When we were younger I would've hugged him, but, knowing Puck that would've been too awkward for him. He turned to me giving me a half-hearted smile.

"Great," he said quietly, "your making me go all soft."

I smiled at him warmly, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and went back to making the sandwiches, "Don't be," he told me sternly, "you shouldn't be sorry, you should be praised. You really pulled through for Finn and Quinn. And…"

He suddenly frowned deeply whilst staring at the table, "you really pulled through for me.

I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, "God you're so cheesy! You're right you're going soft."

He finished and took one plate of sandwiches to Mary, who ate quickly, and then went upstairs to go to bed. Puck and I ate our sandwiches by the TV. Puck flicked to a channel with a movie on. It was a horror movie.

"Noah I'm not watching that." I told him sternly, he knew how much I hated horror movies, "I wont be able to sleep tonight."

"It's not like your gonna be sleeping alone though," he reminded me. He was right. I slept on the mattress on the floor in his room, since I was over quite a lot, and his bed was right next to it.

I sunk into the sofa, my face giving off a large look of doubt. He got up and got us a blanket. I stared at him.

"When you get scared just close your eyes and hide under this." he told me. I nodded and then looked at what we were exactly watching.

Great, The Grudge, and on a school night, I was defiantly not gonna get any sleep.

I sat with a cushion in my hand and squeezing it hard. I suddenly got scared and hid under the blanket as I was told. Puck laughed.

"Baby." He said to me sounding seriously amused. After this he was totally going to get it.

"Noah!" I urged him, "I hate horror films! Please can you change the channel?"

"Changing the channel is like you admitting defeat and not facing your fears," he told me slyly, "If you can go up to a boy you like kiss them stupid in front of me and then expect me to do it, which I did, then you can watch a horror film, no problem."

I got up from under the covers and glared at him, "Oh so this is because you know you're gonna lose the bet isn't it?" I said with a smile, "Stop trying to talk me out of it, I'm trying to prove a point to you."

"So am I." he said smirking, "besides, with the bet we don't actually win anything, but by facing a fear like, not being able to watch an entire horror film, that's it's own reward and point."

"You shouldn't win anything," I told him laughing, "but just out of curiosity what would you want form the bet?"

Bingo. His smirk grew larger. He stretched himself along the sofa without touching me, "A new guitar."

I raised an eyebrow at the idea. Smart kid. I knew that Puck wanted two things, a guitar and a new car. He was close to finally being able to buy the new guitar, but he knew that he was also pretty close to buying a new car too, so he didn't know what to spend it on…well now he did…

"Fine," I told him, "but what do I get?"

He looked at me hard, "What do you want?"

"If I win," I said thinking, "You have to do my Math homework for three months."

He frowned and then took his hand forward, "Deal." He said.

I shook his hand, "Deal." I repeated. I suddenly got really scared again and went under the covers. Puck sighed and cuddled up next to me.

"Better?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed, "with all this screaming and talking I cant hear a thing."

I nodded, "Thank you," I told him, "But you wont be very nice to me when you're doing my homework."

"You probably wont come over after you've bought my awesome badass guitar." he said with a confidence.

"Who we kissing tomorrow?" I asked him innocently, "You can pick since I got the first choice today."

He looked at me for a minute and then gave me an evil look. I gulped. I knew who we were kissing tomorrow.

"Rachel and Quinn." I heard him snigger.

God, tomorrow was gonna be a really shit day.

**Noah's POV:**

Mom came home two minutes after the movie ended and me and Julie went to bed. It was about 10:40 pm and, even though I had made Julie watch this film before, she was seriously freaked out. I told her that she could sleep besides me tonight, like how we used to when we were kids and when we'd get scared.

Not the best idea my horny little head's had.

Now, don't get me wrong Julie's not an ugly girl, but she's defiantly one that I wouldn't sleep with or do _anything_ with. So when she somehow managed to fall asleep, it was about 12:30 now, she was perched up so close to me that her knee was dangerously close to a particular organ that I didn't want her to make contact with.

So, there I was, not moving an inch, with another person in my bed, and sleep deprived. I eventually fell asleep. But that's when strange things started to happen.

I was dreaming. I was dreaming and I was horny. Not to mention there was a girl on my bed. Even worse she was a virgin.

Now I don't know who the girl in my dream was. I didn't see her face, but let's just say I didn't sleep a wink that night, because whenever the girl in my dreams _did_ anything to me, I forced myself to wake up. Julie was like my sister, and no way in hell was I having a wet dream when she was right next to me.

So I ended up staying awake the whole night, and I didn't know whether it was because I was tired or because I was sleeping right next to her, but I had a strange feeling that the girl in the dreams were her, but I forced myself to deny that. It was only a feeling, that girl wasn't her, that girl was anyone but her.

Then, as you probably would've guessed, I asked myself the stupidest question in the whole world:

What if it was?

I turned to my sleeping friend in a slight disgust and horror. If it was I would probably have myself circumcised…again…The things the girl did to me, or better yet wanted to do to me in my dreams were, epic, and I really wanted to know who the person was!

I didn't sleep a wink that night. When Julie woke up she turned and smiled to me.

"Thanks," she said with a yawn, "That was the best sleep I've had in ages."

When I heard that I slammed my head into the pillow, leaving her seriously confused, today was not going to be an easy day.

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

"You ready for this?" Puck asked me sounding half amused half afraid. I glared at him giving my best confident look I could muster.

"Of coarse," I told him, "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

He smirked at me, "Ok then," he said slyly, "ladies first, go get her!"

Rachel Berry was standing by her locker, looking at her schedule, and getting ready for class. I gulped and began walking forward.

Kissing Finn was easy because I knew neither of us took it seriously, but, Rachel was my glee rival, my worst friend, she was a friend full stop. This was going to be so hard to get out of. But I had an advantage. Puck was going second and he didn't like Rachel that much, hell he probably liked her more now than when he was dating her.

Rachel smiled at me warmly, "Hey Julie-Ann," she said sweetly. I drew in a breath.

"Rachel I'm sorry for what I'm about to do now," I told her, "but its for a dare and I hope you don't get offended."

She looked at me puzzlingly. I closed my eyes and quickly pecked her on the lips and then ran. Thank God I was faster than most of the non cheerio/jock members of the glee club, not that she was chasing after me, but I needed time to brush my teeth and get some mouth wash.

I was gurgling in the bathroom when she came in laughing. I looked at her half curious half worried. She stood next to me smiling.

"Finn warned me last night," she said, "He told me about your little gamble with Puck and that I should be prepared."

I let out a sigh. Then I stiffened again, "Did he tell anyone else?"

Rachel shook her head, "No," she said calmly just me, "I was going to tell you I but you checked me off your list before I got the chance."

I laughed, "Sorry, I thought you were gonna kill me." I admitted. She frowned.

"I am a strong believer of non-violence," she said and then she gave me an amused look, "besides; I wouldn't have been able to catch up with you even if I tried."

I smirked, "Well I suppose all those hours running after Puck trying to kick his ass really paid off."

She laughed, "Well, how many glee members have you done?"

"Just two," I told her, "I'm gonna have to do Quinn today too."

Rachel gave me a serious look and then leaned herself at the edge of the sink, "What do you think of Quinn."

I looked at her trying to choose my words the best I could, "I don't hate her but I'm not saying that she's my sister."

Rachel nodded at the statement, "Ok." She said in agreement, "What about Finn."

I smiled at her, "Ok, you've got nothing to worry about," I told her, "I like Finn, but I know how much you like him too, and so you can have him, you like him more than I do."

Her face immediately lit up, "He's not a toy," she said trying not to show her happiness over what I had told her, "If he likes you and if he and Quinn broke up and he asked you out then you should go out with him."

I shook my head, "No," I told her, "He's not my type anyway, he's all yours."

She suddenly hugged me. I felt severely uncomfortable but then remembered that Rachel didn't have many friends to hug so accepted her friendly cling on me.

"Thank you." She said happily, "From now on I'm gonna help you every step of the way."

"Augh," I started sounding stunned, "Ok, but I don't need that much help."

Rachel let go off me and then stared at me seriously again, "Yes you will," she told me, "I know the others a lot better than you do, you need someone like me to help you win this bet. Besides then the teams will be even."

"Teams?" I repeated, "What teams?"

"Finn helping Puck," she sated, "and me helping you."

I thought about that, it seemed fair enough.

"Ok" I told her, "Let's do this."

When we were finally finished in the bathroom, we saw both Finn and Puck waiting outside. I smirked at him.

"Your turn." I told him. He shrugged and pecked Rachel on the lips making it look simple.

"Nothing dramatic in this bet Julie." He told me smirking, "Two down nine to go."

I sneered at him. He suddenly pointed at something. I turned.

Quinn.

I looked at him again and I knew he knew that I was asking him if he was ok with this. He nodded his head calmly. I sighed.

I will never forget the day Puck told me that Quinn was pregnant and I was 100% certain that memory was playing in his mind.

**Noah's POV:**

_I took Julie under the breaches. We would come her from time to time when we had nothing better to do and just sit and talk. She could tell something was bugging me._

_We lay on the grass looking up at the metal above us and hearing the sounds of the other jocks practicing under the midday sun. She was humming something. Sounded like that song Not That Easy by Lemar. My mind started remembering the lyrics and I felt myself at the urge of a mental breakdown._

Was it me?  
Was it you?  
Was it all the little things that I didn't do?  
Try to move on, but I cant  
no I cant imagine being someone else's man

_Julie suddenly got up, "Hey are you ok?" she asked me, "You look like you're about to hit something."_

_I had to control my sudden rage. I sat up and looked at Julie in the eyes._

"_Julie," I said to her softly, my throat unusually coarse, "What would you do if you were pregnant?"_

_She looked at me for a second and then she looked at the ground in deep thought._

"_I wouldn't give it up," She told me, "I'd keep it." _

_  
_girl I tried, I tried a million times  
to get you off my mind  
its not that easy no  
not that easy  
don't you know how hard it is for me  
to smile and say goodbye  
it's not that easy no  
it's not that easy_  
_

_I looked at my sneakers and forced myself to breath normally._

"_What about the father." I asked her trying to sound innocent, "What would you do about him?"_

_She looked at me this time, "I would tell him," I said, "and I would allow him to be as involved as he wants, I wont put any pressure on him. If he wants to help, he can help, if he wants to abandon me, then hell he wouldn't have been an awesome father anyway."_

Its not over  
not for me  
used to have so much faith and I still believe  
you're my weakness  
you're my strength  
and one without the other  
just don't make no sense

_She then gave me a puzzled look, "Any reasons for the conversation?" she asked me quietly._

_I turned from her to the ground again, "What if you had a boyfriend and fell pregnant but the baby wasn't his?"_

Girl I tried, I tried a million times  
get you off my mind  
its not that easy no  
not that easy  
don't you know how hard it is for me  
to smile and say goodbye  
it's not that easy no  
it's not that easy

_She suddenly stiffened, "Puck, Santana's not pregnant is she?" she asked me sounding worried._

"_Hell no!" I said to her hastily. She suddenly fell quiet. It fell silent._

"_I would tell them both the truth."_

_I turned to the sudden source of noise in regret. Julie looked at me and then, she placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort. I stared at her dark worried orbs in guilt._

its not as easy for me  
as it is for you  
let me talk about it  
its not that easy  
listen  
what am I meant to do without your love, your love  
what am I meant to do without your love  
oh what am I meant to do without your love, your love  
what am I meant to do without your love

"_Quinn's pregnant." I told her. She gave a slight gasp. I took in another breath, "Finn told me."_

_She then frowned, "If Quinn's pregnant then why are you-" She suddenly fell silent in the realization of what had actually happened. I didn't know when I started shaking, but I did._

girl I tried, I tried a million times  
to get you off my mind  
its not that easy no  
not that easy  
don't you know how hard it is for me  
to smile and say goodbye  
it's not that easy no  
it's not that easy_  
_

_Then Julie kneeled and pulled me to her chest wrapping her arms around me in comfort. I then did something I hadn't done since my dad had beaten me last. I began to cry._

What am I meant to do without your love, your love  
what am I meant to do without your love  
what am I meant to do without your love, your love  
what am I meant to do without your love

"_Shh," she said into my ear comfortingly, "It's ok. It's ok. It's ok."_

"_It's ok"_

_I closed my eyes at the realization again and felt myself feel al little more secure. She kept whispering to me that it would be ok, but I wasn't stupid, it wasn't ok._

Don't you know how hard it is for me  
to smile and say goodbye  
it's not that easy no  
it's not that easy

"_We're gonna go through with this together," she said to me, "Don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here."_

I snapped out of my little flashback as I watched her peck Quinn and run. I then laughed a little and did the same, knowing that she was watching me from behind. As I let go of Quinn and ran behind Julie, I realized something. I was going to have to tell Finn the truth and I knew that it wasn't gonna be easy.

But it was gonna be the right thing to do.

Please review my story!!! I could really use some adviceWas it me?  
Was it you?  
Was it all the little things that I didn't do?  
Try to move on, but I can't,  
No I can't imagine being someone else's man,

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Its not over  
Not for me.e.e  
You still have so much faith and I still believe  
You're my weakness  
You're my strength  
And one without the other,  
Just no make no sense.

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Is not as easy for me, as it is for you  
Let me talk about it  
It's not that easy

Listen,  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,

What am I meant to do without your love, your love (When I wake up in the morning?)  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love? (And u r not with me?)

Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,Was it me?  
Was it you?  
Was it all the little things that I didn't do?  
Try to move on, but I can't,  
No I can't imagine being someone else's man,

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Its not over  
Not for me.e.e  
You still have so much faith and I still believe  
You're my weakness  
You're my strength  
And one without the other,  
Just no make no sense.

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Is not as easy for me, as it is for you  
Let me talk about it  
It's not that easy

Listen,  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,

What am I meant to do without your love, your love (When I wake up in the morning?)  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love? (And u r not with me?)

Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,Was it me?  
Was it you?  
Was it all the little things that I didn't do?  
Try to move on, but I can't,  
No I can't imagine being someone else's man,

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Its not over  
Not for me.e.e  
You still have so much faith and I still believe  
You're my weakness  
You're my strength  
And one without the other,  
Just no make no sense.

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, is not that easy,

Is not as easy for me, as it is for you  
Let me talk about it  
It's not that easy

Listen,  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

What am I meant to do without your love, your love?  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love?

Girl I tried and tried a million times to get u off my mind,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,  
Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,

What am I meant to do without your love, your love (When I wake up in the morning?)  
What am I meant to do without your love, your love? (And u r not with me?)

Don't u know how hard it is for me to smile and say goodbye,  
Is not that easy, no, not that easy,


	3. Party time Part 1

**Hey!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**Puck and Julie worry about their feelings…**

**Noah's POV:**

I panted in absolute fear, and sat up on my bed in horror of the realization of what I had just dreamt. This was worse than any nightmare I've ever had, far worse than any scary movie I'd ever seen. I had just had my best, most amazing, kinky, wet dream ever in my whole life. Oh and no… I didn't have a kinky nightmare about Teeth.

I lay on my bed trying to calm myself down. I shut my eye's tightly trying to remember it. The dream flooded back to me.

_I was blindfolded and tied up, but I knew I was naked and tied up to the bed's back board with the biggest boner I've ever had. It wasn't long until I felt her. I didn't know who she was, but my mind soon didn't care._

_She began stroking me. Her long fingers slowly traveling down from the top of my crotch to the end of my dick, caressing my head, pressing it, poking it, prodding it, wondrously with those damn fingers, making me whimper and moan easily, begging her to do more._

_Her magical fingers were drastically removed and replaced by her soft lips kissing my cock with such grace I had to remind myself to breath. Her kisses were replaced with a tongue, and then, all at once, she gently slid her mouth onto my rock-hard manhood._

_My mind went white with pleasure. Her warm small wet mouth paying shelter for me. I instinctively began bucking my hips forward, but she pushed them down hard, making me moan, a smirk creeping up on my lips. I loved rough girls. It happened right after. I came all over her mouth quickly, embarrassingly quickly, and that was something a wuss like Finn would do, not a badass whore like me, it usually took me a lot more than that to make me orgasm like that, and not to mention a hell of a lot more time._

_But, I did, and at that very moment, my blindfold was gently taken off with those very soft and gentle hands that had pleased me so easily. She kissed me tenderly with her soft lips that had teased me before. I opened her eyes and moaned her name in awe._

"_Julie."_

That was when I panicked. I woke up fast after that, wide awake and sweating. I suddenly shook my head in absolute and total denial.

I did not just dream of Julie giving me head. I did not easily and willingly let her pleasure me. It was not her. It was defiantly not her. Never her.

But it was.

That last glimpse was defiantly her. Her oval face, flawless olive skin, wavy dark hair, and her eye's, her dark chocolate brown eye's glistening at me, as she gave me one of her world famous smiles.

It was her.

I turned to the clock on the wall. Seven. I got up and cleared up the mess I made and went to the bathroom. I quickly entered the shower embracing the warmth of the hot water from the shower. I had to calm down. I needed to calm down.

I got changed and went downstairs to the strange and unfamiliar smell of breakfast. I frowned. Pancakes? I went to the kitchen and took a seat on the table. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Pancakes. Mary was sitting on the opposite direction to me. I looked at her and pointed at breakfast hoping that my little eight-year-old sister knew why our mother had decided to make pancakes. She shrugged and looked with them with the same amount of curiosity as I did.

Our mother only made pancakes in one occasion:

Something bad had happened.

Mom had cooked pancakes for numerous bad occasions. My first batch of 'bad news pancakes' was the morning after she and my father got into a fight after finding out she was pregnant. He had come into my room, blind drunk, and hit me several times all over my back and chest. Mom was depressed about the way he had acted, but she didn't now what he had done to me.

Another memorable batch was one that really pisses me off. Julie's parents came over for dinner and father couldn't hold his drink again. This time he caught me watching him watching Julie. At the time I didn't know why he watched her strangely, but now, it makes me sick to even think about what he was thinking. I had gotten punched in the nose, in front of Julie too, and she ran and told her parents. Mom thought that she was just over-exaggerating. Julie's parents didn't think so, especially because father kept making stupid little remarks like, 'It was just a fucking tap on the nose!' and 'their both just fucking liars'. Mom was so embarrassed that night about what had happened. My whole face was purple and we had pancakes the next morning. Julie never came to my house again, after that I would always go to hers. She only came back when he was gone.

The last time Mom had cooked pancakes for breakfast was when she finally found out that father used to beat us. She found that out the hard way when he came home one day, drunk stupid…or stupider, and he hit her. I saw her get hit…I don't know what happened next but I remember tackling the bastard on the ground and then the next thing I felt was a blow to my head. I woke up in hospital, apparently with a concussion, and had found that Mom had called the police and that stupid fucker got arrested. She didn't press charges, but she demanded for a divorce and a restraining order stating that he couldn't be within a 100 yards from her or us. When I came home, the morning after we had pancakes. The meal isn't exactly sweet to Mary and me; I still don't know why she even thought of making it.

I looked at the food in total disgust and took in a breath.

"Mom?" I called from the table. She came in quickly and stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"What Noah?" she had asked sounding stressed.

"You cooked pancakes," I told her with concern, "what happened."

She let out a sigh. Apparently what ever type of plan she tried to pull off with us didn't seem to be working. She walked up to the table and grabbed a chair.

"Great Aunt Mildred died last night." she said solemnly, "I know you guys have only met her s few times, but she was very dear to me. I have to go to Washington to go to her funeral but it's been scheduled for next Saturday, and the only flight I could get from Liam to Washington which was available was today, all the flights are booked."

I let out a small sigh. Nothing that bad, just some really old Aunty who finally kicked the bucket. Well it was about time. She was 92 years old; I wouldn't have been surprised if she commit suicide. Ok, she was a nice really old Aunty…but this news was better than what I expected.

Mom turned to Mary, "Sweetie," she said forcing a smile to her lips, "you're going to go stay at Emily's for until then ok?"

Mary's face brightened up, but she immediately looked a little sadder and nodded. She turned to me next.

"Puck you're ok at staying home alone right?" she asked me. Stupid question really. I was 16 it's not like I was 6. I nodded. She stood up and smiled, giving Mary a hug and me a kiss on my forehead. She turned round and headed for the front door.

She stopped on the way out of the kitchen.

"I love you guys." She said turning to look at us.

"We love you too Mom." we answered in unison.

As she reached the door the doorbell rang. I almost chocked on my pancake.

Great. She's here.

"Hey Aunty P," Julie's familiar cheer voice rang through the house, "You're off early."

I heard my Mom sigh, "I'm afraid so." She said, "My aunt died so I'm off to Washington to go to the funeral. I'll be back a week on Saturday."

"That's a bit of a long time," Julie said to her softly, "But I'm not surprised the airports have been really messed up lately due to the strikes and stuff."

"Yes," My Mom agreed. I don't know what happened next…I was only listening to the conversation, but I assumed that Julie had given Mom a hug or something because it all went really quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss Aunty P." I had heard her consol.

"Oh it's ok," she had said, "it's just she was a really good Aunt."

"Yeah I can imagine." Julie had said. They both came to the kitchen. Julie waved to the both of us. Mary waved back and I gave her a nod. This was going to be awkward.

She turned to Mary, "Honey I've still got time do you want me to drive you to school?" Mary nodded. The both said there goodbyes and were off. When the house went silent she looked at the stack of pancakes my Mom had left for her.

"Pancakes." She said knowing the tale only too well, "I haven't had theses since the time you had that concussion. Wasn't that like 3 years ago?"

I just nodded as she took a seat beside me and started eating. She looked at me puzzlingly.

"You're quiet today." she said to me in a slightly worried tone, "I didn't know that you and your Great Aunty Mildred were close."

I shook my head, "No." I said trying to have as little of a conversation as possible with her, "Just tired. Didn't sleep."

She gave a slightly noticeable sigh, "Oh having nightmares about the Grudge?" she said laughing.

I frowned at her, "No," I told her, "I just couldn't sleep."

She punched my arm lightly and I almost jumped off the chair. She stared at me in slight concern. I took a breath.

Her hands were so soft.

I smiled at her, "Don't want to get coodies remember."

She laughed, "Speaking of coodies," she said slyly, "It's my turn to pick today."

I looked at her unsurely, "Ok, who is it?"

"Kurt."

Kurt Humble. Great. I'm screwed.

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

Puck was acting weird. We drove to school in a strange silence, but, not like the good type of relaxing silence. The 'what the fuck do we talk about it's so damn quiet' silence. I had assumed that he was just grumpy from lack of sleep. It must've been some sort of bad dream, probably another one about Quinn having the baby and the fact that he won't be there.

He told me about the last one he had had. Quinn had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and one minute Puck was besides her holding her and taking the baby in his arms, loving the baby, because it was his. Then the next minuet he's standing out side the theater and the door is opened and he sees Finn holding his daughter in his arms, loving his baby, and his baby is then taken away and grows up. Puck never sees her again.

I looked at him with concern. He laughed.

"You're gonna kill yourself with the amount of worrying you do," he told me whilst keeping an eye on the road.

I smiled at him, "Well," I replied softly, "you shouldn't make me worry."

He frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You're so quiet today," I answered, "Did you have another nightmare about Quinn?"

He hit the breaks hard on the next traffic light and I went forward. I now know why George Cayley invented seatbelts; his best friend was a maniac on the road. I hit Puck on the back of the head.

"You trying to get us killed Puckerman?" I yelled at him. He rubbed the sore part of his head and frowned at me.

"I didn't have a nightmare about Quinn ok!" he told me sounding pretty pissed. I should've known; I hurt his badass ego by reminding him he's only human. I glared at him.

"That's great!" I told him my heart still pounding at the little jerk, "You could've just told me and not almost kill us!"

He grunted, "Whatever." I finally snapped.

"Don't 'whatever' me." I told him, "I'm your best friend Noah; you owe me more respect than that, you have no idea how worried I get. You have no idea how I sometimes just want you to just talk to me normally again. Ever since that bitch told you that you were the father of her bastard child you've been such a sulky prick! I'm allowed to be curious Noah, just tell me what's wrong; I hate it when you're moody."

He started the car again slowly still sounding pretty pissed off. It was silent. He sighed.

"I dreamt that you were getting raped." he said to me quietly, "and I was the person…doing it."

I looked at him in surprise. Not because of the dream, but, because I felt slightly touched. He cared about what happens to me?

I shook my head. Noah Puckerman knew about my friends and my boyfriends and about the people who I didn't like, but, he didn't really show that he cared about what happens to me. I mean, I knew he would be the first one to save me from a cliff, or if I ever got bullied he'd kick the faggot's ass, but, he never had dreams about me. He never had nightmares about me. He looked at me as if to expect the worst.

"Is that why you were acting so moody in the morning?" I asked him, "Why you couldn't sleep?"

He nodded slowly. I laughed. He frowned.

"Um," he said sounding confused, "You're not disgusted or anything?"

I couldn't stop laughing, "Puck I know you'd never do that to me." I said practically in tears, "You'd be to afraid to 'cos you know I'd kick your ass if you even tried to do that."

He stopped again. This time to park. I didn't realize that we were already at school. He looked at me in confusion.

"What are you saying that I'm not Goddamn sexy?" he asked me sounding a little needy. I laughed again and opened the car door and got out with my bag over my shoulder.

"Not to me you're not." I answered and with that I walked off and went over to first period, a large evil smirk on my lips.

**Noah's POV:**

_Not to me you're not?_

What? So I wasn't attractive to her? Me! Did she see my guns? What the hell is wrong with her!? I've had girls turn into jelly just because they've glimpsed my kickass abs, and she'd seen me topless more times she's had birthdays! And I wasn't sexy to her?

I slammed my locker door in frustration. I caught a glimpse of her talking to Rachel and Mercedes. I gave an annoyed grunt.

How wasn't I sexy to her? I mean, I obviously didn't think she was half bad. I mean, she did have really soft hands, and really tight grip, good for very naughty-

WHAT THE HELL!!!!! AM I REALLY THINKING THIS AGAIN!?

I hit my head on my locker hard. I heard someone laugh.

"You want to lose brain cells, don't you?"

I looked up. Finn was smirking at me. He loved it when I wasn't in a good mood.

"Bad day?" he asked me cheekily. I snorted.

"Try bad night." I told him, "Had the worst dream you could ever imagine."

He frowned, "What?"

I sighed. Might as well tell him, I might feel a bit better. It's not like I could've talked to Julie about this.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on your life you wont tell Julie," I threatened, "otherwise, you're baby will be fatherless."

He nodded, "Cross my heart." he said sounding excited, "Now spill! What's it about."

"I had a dream about Julie giving me the best head I've ever had." I told him. He suddenly went red, probably imagining Julie giving me a blow job; he then gave off a smug half smile. I slapped him.

"Hey!" he told me.

"Like I don't know what you were thinking about idiot!" I snapped, "Seriously, I'm right here."

He smiled slyly, "Yeah but, I was wondering how good she'll be if she was under here." he said waving his hand under his torso. I gave him a deadly look.

"Talk about her like that and you're daughter won't be having any siblings from you 'cos I'm gonna rip your balls off." I said sounding hostile. Finn looked at me seriously.

"Wow man chill," he said sounding worried, "I was just joking around."

I grunted again. Today was not my day. Finn looked at me in worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, "Seriously, that dream really did creep you out, didn't it?"

I nodded, "The only scary thing about it was the fact that I enjoyed it and it turned out to be her."

He smiled at me, "Maybe your heart's trying to tell you something but you're scientific mind just won't listen?"

I glared at him, "For the eighth time this week, Miss Celine Dion," I answered sounding annoyed, "**Just friends.**"

He shrugged, "Yeah so were beauty and the beast but they ended up getting married and living happily ever after." he said, "What I'm saying is that you've always seen her as your sister, but, the fact of the matter is she's not. You have no idea how much of a couple you two look like. People are actually thinking that you've dumped Santana and are seeing her."

I shook my head, "Even if I wanted to ask her out," I said slowly, "which I don't, she apparently doesn't find me attractive."

Finn laughed, "She finds me attractive."

"I know," I said sulkily, "If she can look at you and not turn into stone how can she not think I'm attractive?"

Fin patted my back, "One logical explanation to that."

"What?" I asked looking at Julie walk off to her first class.

"She's a girl," he answered, "she can read us like a book, but we can't understand her. Just the way the world works."

I nodded in approval.

Defiantly.

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

Glee practice was after first period and Rachael and I were walking along with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt. She turned to me.

"What are you dong this weekend Julie-Ann?" she asked me. I thought for a second.

Well, Saturday's me and Puck would go out with my family to the park along with my younger sisters and brother. But I didn't really think that he'd want to go this week. I suddenly smirked.

"Puck's got his house all to himself." I told her, "You're corrigibly invited to a party tonight. All of you."

Kurt turned and frowned at me, "Does Puck know you're throwing a party?" he asked me with a devious smirk, "Or is he not invited?"

I gave out a cheeky grin, "Since when has Puck ever known about anything?" I answered with a question, "Besides I know he wouldn't mind. He's probably thinking the very same thing now."

Mercedes looked over at me, "Can we ask you a question?" she said seriously, "Are you and Puck going out or what?"

I turned a slight colour of red, "Um…no?" I asked her hesitantly, "Does it look like we're going out?"

"Well," she said innocently, "It's just, ever since Quinn's pregnancy had gotten announced you two spend even more time with each other than you normally do."

I smiled at her trying to hide my embarrassment. No one had ever asked me that question before, "No, Puck and I are like brother and sister, he'd never ask me out, I'm his best friend."

Kurt looked at Mercedes who then looked at Rachael and gave me a smug smirk, "So you're saying that he wouldn't ask you out…what about you?"

I swallowed hard, "No!" I told them, "Seriously? Again like brother and sister, if that ever happened it would be incest to me."

"To you, what about him?" Kurt asked giggling in devilish delight. I gave a big sigh and glared at them.

"The day Noah Puckerman ever asked me out is the day he turned Santana gay." I told them, "Not gonna happen."

Kurt smiled, "Oh that might not be as inevitable as you might think." he answered. I frowned and went into the rehearsal room. Puck was there. I walked over to him and smirked.

"Party for all the gleeks at Puck's tonight!" I said loudly. Everyone gave little cheers at the idea. Puck frowned.

"Party?" he asked me.

I bent down so I could be close to his ear, "Think of how normal it would be to pull someone in a game of spin the bottle?"

He looked at me and smiled slyly, "Who are you and what have you done with my innocent non-evil friend Julie?"

I gave out a little laugh and smiled, "She's waiting to come back after kicking your ass at a particular bet," I answered, "don't worry, she'll be back."

He smiled, "Yeah, but," he said really quietly, "I like this one a little more."

I blushed. Mr. Schue had walked in before I could answer. I sat besides him and saw both Rachael and Puck giving each other large grins on their faces.

I turned to Puck who was looking over at Santana and I sighed with relief. Good, that wasn't gonna happen, we were never gonna be together. He then flashed her one of his signature smiles, one that I never ever got, and I frowned.

Wait? Why? I suddenly shook my head.

No, just friends. Nothing ever more. Deep inside I knew there was a little version of me trying to yell out that wasn't true, but before I could hear her, the music began playing.

**Noah's POV:**

"Ok Guys," Mr. Schue said in his usual cheeriness, "Go with your partners and work on your glee project."

I looked over at Julie and she smirked at me.

"You really wanna do this with a gay boy?" I asked her quietly. She frowned.

"You mean work on our glee project?" she said sounding innocent, "I didn't know you were gay?"

I frowned, "You know what I mean." She smirked.

"What? Is the big old badass Noah 'Puck' Puckerman afraid to kiss a boy?" she mocked. I gave her a grunt and stood up.

"Party time." I said to her as she stood up and began walking to the spare rehearsal room.

"Party time." She repeated. She turned to Kurt as he walked out of the door.

"Kurt," she said with her sweetest voice she had, "can you come here for a sec, I want to show Puck how to do a high F and I wanted it to be shown by a professional."

I glared at Julie, who continued to give Kurt an innocent look, though it was pretty obvious that she wanted to burst out laughing. I drew in a breath.

Kurt turned to me, "Well," he said giving me a disgusting look, "If he must know, then I'll do it, but only for you darling."

Julie smiled, "Thank you," they walked arms clinged together into the rehearsal room, "I love your bag, let me guess, Dolce?"

Kurt stuck his hand out, "The one and only."

I went in and almost barfed. One girl was bad enough but two? God I'm screwed. I let out another sigh and closed the door locking it in the process. Kurt went over to the piano.

"So the high F," Kurt began, "is a very hard technique to master, and I haven't completely mastered it myself but I'm close and…why are you two staring at me?"

I looked at Julie then at Kurt.

"I guess we can tell him?" I told her sounding skeptical. She turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, Puck doesn't need to learn the high F," she told him, "In fact, we haven't been totally honest with you about why you're here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he answered quietly, "Then what do you want?"

I gulped, "Me and Julie made a bet saying the one that kisses all the people in glee first win." I said slowly, "You're in glee so we needed to kiss you, but, I figured the only way that would happen is if you knew the entire story 'cos I don't think that neither of us would've gotten away with it."

Kurt looked slightly shocked, "Okay," he said looking at Julie as if she were crazy, "You're right, I think this bet is really stupid. Why are you two doing it?"

Julie cleared her throat, "I want to teach Puck that he can't get every person he wants without fail, that people do have feelings."

I gave a slight grunt, "Whatever," I answered. Kurt frowned.

"Well," he said sounding slightly pissed at the predicament, "in that case, Julie you can kiss me Puck fuck off."

I frowned at him, "Stop being a baby it's just a kiss." I told him coldly.

He gave me a dirty look, "Yeah, my first kiss. And I think I'd rather have it spent for better purposes."

Julie sighed, "Um ok Kurt," she began slowly, "If Puck kisses you then you can ask us to do one thing you want."

"What!?" I said sounding slightly threatened. Kurt smiled.

"Does this little bet include the two of you?" he asked us slyly. I gulped. He wouldn't...

Julie shook her head hesitantly. He smirked.

"Well, you guys have to get the other to cave and willingly kiss them." he said, "If you guys put that in your bet then I'll kiss the both of you."

Julie turned to me, "Sure that'll be easy."

I frowned, "Piece of cake."

Kurt smiled; he reached into his man purse and took out some lip gloss. Julie gave a slight giggle.

"Dior," Kurt said putting it on his lips, "So who's first?"

I nearly died on the spot.

Not only did this beat seem harder and harder but now I'd have to do the one thing I didn't want to do. I'd have to kiss Julie…and I tried not to believe that a part of me was a little excited.

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!**

**Xoxo**

_**Jammy8694**_


	4. Part time Part 2

**Please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee…sadly**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy,**

**Jammy8694**

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

School was finally over. Weekend had just begun. I smirked to myself.

Puck said that we could stop over at my house so I could pick up some clothes to change into at the party. We were in his car and he turned the radio on. Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift, I loved that song.

I hit the volume louder. Puck glared at me.

"What are you doing?" he practically yelled. I smiled at him.

"Singing I love this song." I answered him sweetly.

"_Drew looks at me." _I began looking at him slyly, _"I fake a smile so he won't see that I want him, I need him. Everything that we should be."_

He stopped at a curve and parked the car watching me sing. I continued…letting a bit more of my emotions go into the song and my voice.

"_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,"_ his brows furrowed slightly, _"And she's got everything that I'll have to live without!"_

He laughed at me lightly staring at my eyes, "Drama queen."

I laughed.

"_Drew talks to me, I laugh because it's just so funny," _I sang…did I just flutter my eyes at him, _"That I can't even see anyone when he's with me."_

He shifted closer to me…somehow…I realized that we were parked in a place making us invisible to everyone else. Alone. I gave more emotion to the next part…why?

"_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right." _I placed my hand on his,_ "I wonder if he knows he all I think about at night!?"_

I broke into chorus just staring at him. My eyes locking at his…was his eyes always that perfect shade of brown?

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar," _I sang to him…to him? _"The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star."_

Wait…was he singing with me? He was… that last sentence he sung with me! I smiled.

"_He's the song in the car," _I laughed and turned my head at the radio, as we sang that together, _"I keep singing don't know why I do?"_

We both started dancing on our seats…but somehow my hand still stayed.

"_Drew walks by me." _He stopped singing again…I started singing to him, _"Can't he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be."_

He laughed again. I smiled, _"She better hold him tight," _I sang to him, _"Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes…"_

They were a deep mix between a chestnut brown and a milk chocolate.

"…_and know she's lucky 'cos!" _he began singing the chorus with me again, "_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do?"_

I looked at him seriously now…trying to convince him something…but what?

"_So I drive home alone, as I turn out he light," _he looked at me curiously, _"I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight! 'Cos he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…"_

Was I getting closer to him?

"_The only one who's got enough on me to break my heart…"_

Why was I so close? Why was I getting softer…wait. Why was he getting closer?

"_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do?"_

Am I whispering? Our noses are almost touching…

"_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into…"_

We were too close now.

I didn't sing the last words…I spoke them.

"Drew looks at me," I whispered under the music, "I fake a smile so he won't see."

We just stayed there. Getting a little closer. His lips looked so…soft? Were they always like that. So tempting…

The bet.

I stopped there and gave a small laugh. He looked up at me and blushed. We sat back up properly in the car. And he drove me all the way home.

That was close… almost too close…

**

* * *

**

**Noah's POV:**

What the fuck was that? Julie was in her house getting her clothes for the party, leaving me sitting in the car thinking about what had just happened. She almost had me…or did I almost have her?

If Humble wasn't in glee he would be in a really smelly dumpster right now.

Why? Why now was I getting all excited towards her now? Not during the time when we were kids? Not when we were beginning puberty? Not during the times when I was single and she was single and no one was pregnant or in a relationship with a psycho?

I sighed. I had now lost the little respect that I had left for Taylor Swift. And what's more was Julie didn't even look or act like something might've happened. I'm glad she pulled away… Julie's **just a friend**, nothing more, nothing less.

She came out of her house and threw her clothes at the back of the car. She got in. I smiled at her.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled, "When you are."

We drove home to find Finn, Rachael, and Kurt already at his house. They all looked excited to see us both… stupid creeps.

"Finally!" they said together.

We entered the house and Julie, Rachael and Kurt walked upstairs to get ready. I looked at my clock. It was five o'clock…the party started in a few hours.

Finn looked at me smugly.

"Kurt told us the new part of your bet." He said smirking, "Looks like you'll be getting tongue tied after all."

I grunted, "She almost did it too." I told him, "In the car…I swear Finn if she was this determined at winning at everything she did she'll rule the world."

He laughed, "Explain," he said, "what happened?"

I sighed and took a seat on the couch, "She started singing then she suddenly started touching me and next thing I know I'm looking at her and then we're singing and it sounds like she's singing to me!"

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What was the song?"

I took in another breath, "Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift."

He laughed, "Wasn't that song just playing on the radio?" I nodded; he laughed some more, "Dude…that song just happened to be on the radio…maybe you misinterpreted the situation."

I groaned, "Maybe I should just give up."

Finn slapped me. I rubbed my chin and frowned at him, "What the hell man!?"

"Look at you?" Finn told me sounding inspiring, "Your Noah Puckerman, girls just hear your name and they melt on the spot, are you really going to lose to an un-bagable? You? And I thought you were a bad ass? Do what you do best, take the lead and drive into a corner so she'll be begging you to do more than kiss her!"

I stood up, "Yeah!" I high-fived Finn, "I'm going to do this!"

"Yeah!" Finn said

"I'm gonna win!" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna take control…"

"Yeah!"

"And I'm going to kiss her so bad she won't be able to think straight!"

Finn looked at me, "Just peck her. You did say she was just you sister."

I blushed. "Yeah…right."

**Just friends**. Just friends. Nothing more…so stop thinking about it.

We went out to buy some drinks. It took us a while before we found a liquor store that wouldn't I.D. us. When we came back it was about 7:30. We went in the house.

It looked pretty good, almost everyone was here, and Santana and Britney told me that they'd be arriving late. Well all the guys were there… wait? I looked around. I couldn't find any of the girls…and Kurt.

I turned to Finn who was already five steps a head of me. He ran upstairs, but suddenly went down again. He had a smile on his face.

It was Rachael…and she looked hot. Seriously, she looked hot. I immediately grew a large smirk on my face. Yep, my ego was large again, because I knew that I went out with her…and that made me feel a lot better.

She was wearing a mini skirt and a tight low cut shirt, which I must say, really showed off her breasts in a way that even made me want to rip her shirt off. Her hair was up and she wasn't wearing a lot of make up either. But, despite that, she looked really good.

I stared at Finn and suddenly I got annoyed. Sure I understood why Quinn wasn't going to show but still what gave him the right to start checking other girls out, especially when he's going out with Quinn. He really had no idea how many people would kill for her…I being one of them.

"Ra-rachael?" he said in disbelief, "you look great."

I rolled my eyes at Finn and turned at my ex, "Yeah seriously." I told her, "You don't look half bad Berry."

She smiled and then turned as we heard several noises coming from upstairs. Everyone came around the stairs.

Kurt ran down looking pretty good for a gay guy. He looked all excited. Tina and Mercedes, who also looked just as hot as Berry were giggling. I frowned. "Where's Julie?"

They all smirked. I turned to Finn who shrugged his shoulders. Kurt looked up proudly.

"I have just finished making her look exquisite." He told us. I laughed.

"Julie?" I said, "Julie doesn't care about how she looks and make up and shit like that."

They all gave each other sly looks. We all turned to the stairs. Someone was coming down.

Fuck.

Julie came down and smirked at me and Finn. We turned to each other knowing what the other was thinking.

**FUCK**.

She looked…there were no words to describe her. I'd never seen her like that before. She came down wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans showing off her curves to everyone like they were ordinary. And her shirt, oh my God. Tight and strapless, sure she didn't have boobs like Rachael… or Mercedes…or Tina…or Quinn…or Britney…and defiantly not like Santana's….but I couldn't help it, I was drawn to them. She looked so good. It was insane, even Quinn didn't look that good, both with her clothes on and off.

And she was wearing makeup! Her eyes looked so seductive…and her hair so sparkly…but her lips were the best part of all. They were red, which matched her olive skin and dark hair perfectly, and they looked so very inviting.

She walked up to me and smiled.

"Do you want to say something Puck?" she asked me smirking. I forgot that I wasn't breathing. I felt a twinge in my stomach; I didn't like her calling me Puck.

I took in some air, "You look really..." I couldn't finish. Everyone on the stairs started laughing. I smiled.

"You look almost as good as me on a good day." I told her. She laughed. I saw Finn and Rachael give each other small smirks. I frowned. Why was he smirking?

The song in the background changed. Finn looked at Rachael and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her. She glowed. Everyone started getting dance partners. Julie looked at me.

"Come on Puckerman," she told me, "Get your grove on." She suddenly grabbed my arm and ran to the living room where the couches were moved and everyone was dancing. I listened to the song. Starstrukk…interesting.

"_Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes," _I stared singing, _"Makes a man go whoo whoo."_

She laughed and began to sing along, _"That's the way they all come through like whoo whoo whoo whoo."_

I grabbed her by the hips and swayed them from side to side for her so that we were dancing really quickly. A few of the others stopped and looked. I continued.

"_Low cut, see-through shirts that make you whoo whoo." _I said pointing my head at the direction of her boobs. She lifted my head up and gave me a 'it's on' look.

"_That's the way that she'll come through like whoo whoo whoo whoo." _She suddenly placed her leg high at my side and her hand on my face. She then bent down and sang into my ear quickly.

"_Cause I just set them up, just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down."_ I pulled her down by her waist making her swing forward. She was holding on to me tightly. She frowned.

"_Just set them up, just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down." _She pushed herself forward, shaking her hips from side to side.

"_I think I should know, how, to make love with something innocent without leaving my fingerprints on."_ She sang to me. That pissed me off a bit since I knew what she was implying. I pushed her two steps back.

"_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learnt to pronounce," _I said to her pulling her closely to my body. I felt the fabric cause friction between my thin t-shirt. I quickly regained focus.

"_How do I say I'm sorry if the word is never gonna come out?" _Sang to her smirking. She looked a bit pissed at me. _"Now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learnt to pronounce."_

We continued to fight. Then she got the better of me at the middle. The song was almost over.

"_You know that kind shit just don't work on me." _She sang to my ear. I realized that me hands were gripping her ass. It wasn't that bad.

"_Whistlen' and trying to flirt with me." _She said staring at me smirking, _"Don't take it personally cause we were never in love."_

My heart suddenly stung. She frowned at the look at my face when she noticed it. She continued.

"_It doesn't really matter who you say you are," _she looked worried about me…she was always worried about me, _"Singing out the window of your car. Find another girl across the bar."_

Santana and Quinn suddenly breezed my mind. She really looked worried about me, they never looked worried about me. I pressed myself even closer to her. We were a nose length now.

"_Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was."_ She didn't sing after that we just danced together really closely. She was getting really close again. And so was I. The room became a bit dull. We didn't notice the people who had all stopped dancing to watch us.

I was so close to her lips.

"Puck?"

We turned. Shit.

"Santana." We both said immediately stopping and separating. I felt my hand cramp from holding Julie. She seemed to suddenly be in a deep conversation with Rachael. Great, already making another strategy.

"What the hell were you doing with her?" she asked me sounding pretty pissed off. Britney was behind her. I gave myself a mental smirk. Kiss the two of them right now and I'll be ahead of the game.

"Just dancing babe." I told her grabbing her skinny body next to mine. I felt disappointed. Julie's body seemed a bit more…natural. I kissed her on the lips and gave a forced smile. I felt Julie's evils on me.

Santana was still not impressed. Nor was I…I swear I kissed Finn more passionately than that. She glared at Julie now.

"Look we didn't do anything." I told her. I turned to Britney, "Hey Britney, did you see me and Julie do this?"

I kissed Britney briefly on the lips…she tasted of Santana's lip gloss…must be the aftermath of cheerio clone one...I think.

I turned to Julie who didn't look pleased. She walked up to Santana.

"Yeah Santana I didn't do this to Puck." She said giving Santana a quick peck on the lips. She then turned to Britney, "Brit did you see me do this…" she kissed Britney quickly too, "…to him?"

I glared at her. She evened out the score. Everyone looked at each other.

Finn stepped in, "Well you know what all this kissing reminds me of doing?"

Rachael looked at Finn, "What?"

Finn winked at her, "Playing that old middle school game spin the bottle."

I stared at Julie, "Party time." I told her lowly.

"Party time." She answered back in the same voice.

**

* * *

**

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

I sat opposite Puck and looked at him in a bit of a worry. He seemed upset when we danced. Did I really seem so harsh at him that he was hurt by it?

I shook my head. All about the bet; focus on the bet. Only a few more people to kiss.

Kurt turned to me, "Your turn first." he said.

I gulped and span it. Please not Puck, please not Puck, please be Puck, please not Puck.

The other Asian. I gulped and crawled over to him kissing him roughly and sitting back down. He span. Puck. I gave a smirk. Puck did the same thing.

Rachael. He pecked her quickly and sat down. Rachael span. Artie. She kissed him and Artie span. Puck. Puck kissed him than Puck span. Mercedes. Mercedes span. Puck. Puck span Tina. Tina span Finn. Finn span Santana. Santana span Me. I span Mercedes. Mercedes span Kurt. Kurt span Puck. Puck span Britney.

Santana yelled, "This is getting boring!" she pouted, "Let's play seven minutes in heaven."

Puck looked at her, "Sure thing babe just give us a sec."

Britney span. Me. I span. Artie. Artie span. Tina. Tina span. Me. I span Finn. Finn span Puck,

We both looked at each other in triumph the score was equal. Santana looked over at Puck.

"Puck!" she whined, "I wanna play seven minutes in heaven."

He sighed, "Fine, I guess I have the bottle so I chose first."

Spin. Spin. Spin.

Fuck.

We both looked at each other in horror. Finn laughed. Rachael and Kurt started giggling. So did almost everyone else…apart from Santana. We both stood up.

"Broom closet?" I asked him. He nodded. We went inside. Finn led the way.

"Seven minutes guys." He smirked. I looked at the closet. It was tiny. We squeezed in there and I heard Finn lock the door.

I looked at Puck. He smiled at me.

"Looks like we're even." He said to me.

I smiled back at him, "Yeah," I answered. He shifted a bit coming just a bit closer.

"What was it you said?" he asked smirking now, "That I can't get every girl that I set my mind to?"

I frowned, "You still haven't won yet." I reminded him, "It's a tie."

His brows furrowed slightly, "You're right." he said his voice low…almost seductive, "There's still you."

I took in a breath, "Don't think it'll be easy Noah." I told him warningly, "I'm not like any of your trash bag hoes."

He came a bit closer, which wasn't a lot since the closet was small. He smiled at me.

"You're better than my trash bag hoes." He told me, "You're not full of garbage."

He was really close now. I felt his rock hard abs press against me. He smelt good, like peppermint. His large muscular arms slid down to my hips down to my butt. I couldn't help myself. My hands were around his neck.

We were getting closer.

"You've always meant more to me than any of the girls I've ever dated." he whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes.

"Julie." He said softly into my ear causing me to shiver, "You'll always mean more to me."

He bent his head down to the crook of my neck and traced his nose around the edge of my neck and to my jaw. He then turned around and placed it next to my nose. I felt myself flush.

This felt good. This felt right. This felt real. It really felt real.

"We can stop fighting this." He told me sweetly, "We shouldn't let our feelings get locked up inside."

It felt so real. So real.

But it wasn't.

He was so close to my lips now. So close. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to smile at me and hold me like this all the time. To feel his body next to mine. To feel his warmth.

But it wasn't real.

I suddenly pulled away and looked at him. I smiled.

"You should've joined the theater club," I told him giving him the evilest smile I could muster. He frowned.

"There's a difference between feelings Noah," I said seductively into his ear, "and hormones. This is hormones. I'm gonna win this bet. But I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you I have feelings for you that isn't in the same lines as friendship."

He looked a little disappointed and…hurt? No, that wasn't hurt. I hope.

"Your hot Puckerman." I told him softly and in my most sexiest voice possible, "but your not that hot."

Right then the closet opened. Finn looked cheery and then saw my face and looked disappointed. I went into the living to enjoy the rest of the party.

One thing was on my mind.

I think I'm falling for my best friend Noah Puckerman. And that was not good.

* * *

**Noah's POV:**

I felt hurt.

I didn't know why but I actually felt hurt. I wanted her to kiss me. I wanted her to keep her arms wrapped around me. But, she didn't.

Maybe she was right, maybe it was just hormones acting up. But, some of what I said was true. She did mean more to me than any of the girls I'd ever dated.

I suddenly smirked as I remembered something.

She called me hot.

Maybe I had a chance after all.

* * *

**I know I know I'm a real cheese ball... but hey? What can you do? Anywho I hope that was enough sexual tension for you guys...but dont worry...**

**It will carry on.**

**The truth will be discovered**

**Please review!!!!**


	5. Sorry

Please Review!!!!  
Disclaimer: Dont own glee  
Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Noah's POV:

The weekend breezed by easily. I spent the entire of Saturday morning with Julie and her folks and siblings. Then at night I cleaned the house of any evidence of a party. Sunday I decided to take Mary out to the zoo…or well if you could even call it a zoo…it's more like a petting zoo with a lion and a billion bunnies everywhere.

Anyway, everything was going great until Sunday night.

Julie and I were watching T.V. when the phone rang. It was Finn. He was freaking out because the medical bills came in and he was a couple off hundred dollars off paying.

"Finn!" I yelled at him, "Calm down! I'll give some money!"

Julie looked at the phone on worry. I sighed.

"No Puck! I can't let you do that!" he answered, "I'll just have to sell something…again. Can you live with one kidney?"

I hit my head with my palm, "Finn you are not going to sell you fucking kidney!" I told him. Julie sighed. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Then what am I gonna do!" he asked me, "I can't let my mom pay! She needs to eat you know!"

"Finn I'll pay for you," I told him, "and don't worry you don't have to pay me back."

"Puck seriously," he told me back, "I don't need you to give me any money. I got Quinn pregnant I should pay for her."

I went silent. Julie sat down next to me. She had a tub of Ben 'n Jerry's cookie dough and two spoons. I sighed.

"Finn." I told him, "Tomorrow I have to tell you something important. Look, I know you don't want me to give you any money, but just let me do it ok."

I heard Finn take a breath, "Ok." He said quietly, "Thanks Puck I owe you one."

I shook my head, "No man." I told him, "I owe you one."

I hung up on him and turned my attention to the tub of ice cream. Julie handed me a spoon. I sighed and took a big mouthful of the stuff.

A shot of pain entered my mouth as I just swallowed the ice cream. Julie looked at me and then at the tub.

"You're gonna choke the way you're at it." She said to me. I grunted.

"For one minute of your life can you just not worry about me?" I asked her angrily. She turned back at me and then again at the tub. I frowned.

"Can you?" I asked her, "Or is it just too hard for you not to think about yourself and not me? I don't want to talk about anything, and I know that you're probably going to lecture me or say something to me that I'll probably get annoyed at but is probably the right thing to do. Well you're late now. I'm gonna go down tomorrow to my best friend, tell him I fucked his girlfriend, tell him I lied to him to his face, and then get my ass kicked by him, and know that I deserve it!"

She turned back to me, "Actually," she said softly, "I was going to tell you that it's bad for you to eat like that because I don't want to have to save your choking ass because you were stupid enough to choke on ice cream…something I didn't think was actually possible. Now about Finn though…you pretty much gave yourself the lecture right now."

I took another mouthful and did the same thing. She glared at me. I smiled. It was silent again.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I told her guilt rushing over to me, "I…I just don't know what to say to him."

Julie took another spoonful of ice cream and then answered, "Sorry pal," she said quietly, "I wish I could help but I've never gotten my best friend's girlfriend pregnant before."

He laughed, "And here I thought that you and Santana were close."

She gave me a dirty look, "Only in your dreams you little messed up perv."

I laughed again, "I'm not a perv."

She shook her head, "Yeah you are."

"No I'm not." I told her. She looked at me this time.

"Yes." She said taking another spoonful of ice cream, "You. Are."

Some of the stuff was still on her lips. I did like ice cream. And her lips looked really good.

She raised an eyebrow, "Already admitted defeat?" she asked me. I frowned.

"Maybe a little." I answered back. She smiled.

"That's what I thought" she told me. I sighed. She turned the T.V on. _Titanic_ was playing. Julie groaned.

"God I hate this movie." She reminded me. I laughed.

"You're the only girl I know who does." I told her. She laughed.

"Yeah well when I first watched it I kept getting nightmares about Leonardo De Caprio falling into the water and then coming back to life and drowning me." she said, "Not to mention, as much as I love Celine Dion, this song is way too overly played. My brother knows it and he's like what…five?"

I smiled, "You know what my favorite part of the movie is?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smirked, "When she poses for him in the nude?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah." She slapped my arm.

"Perv." She laughed. I sighed. At least she was laughing with me now…who knows what tomorrow might have to bring.

* * *

**Julie-Ann's POV:**

Monday shot me with the realization that I only had four more days until the bet was over….and that was four more days left for me to kiss Puck. I sighed. I dumped my books into my locker and saw Finn, Quinn, and, wait? Rachael?

Yep, Rachael was walking between Finn and Quinn. If I didn't know any better poor knocked-up Quinn looked both pissed off and left out. She saw me and shot me a dirty look. I turned away quickly.

Finn and Rachael? They have been awfully close together…but I thought it was because they were scheming together over he bet, I mean I knew she liked Finn, and Finn isn't really showing that he hates her guts either…but so carelessly in front of Quinn? I turned to them again and smiled.

They probably didn't realize it. That they liked each other yet.

I smirked and walked off to first period. I saw Puck walk hand in hand with Santana and Britney. I laughed as I walked by and saw Santana give me a dirty look. Puck looked so bored with her it was just so funny.

I trailed along to first period. An evil smirk on my face.

* * *

**Noah's POV:**

Finn stood next to his locker taking out his books. I sighed. I should do it now, when there are a few people, so he can't freak out as bad. I walked up to him. He smiled at me.

"Hi Puck." He said cheerily, "We got practice today. Mr. Schue wanted me to tell you that he'd like to hear the song you and Julie plan on singing."

I sighed, "Oh, yeah." I answered, "Hey Finn, there's something I need to tell you. It's important."

Finn smirked, "You had another dream about Julie?" I frowned.

"No." I told him, "It's more important than Julie."

He frowned, "More important than Julie?" he repeated, "Sounds pretty serious."

I took in a breath, "Finn, remember that time when Julie was sick and you asked Quinn to come over and tutor Mary for the night?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah." he said taking a large heavy book from his locker, "I remember you telling me that she defiantly knows how to score tallies."

I swallowed at the fact that in the next few minutes that little euthanasia will probably be understood, "How many months ago was that?"

Finn thought for a second, "About four." he said getting out another heavy book out of his locker. What the hell was Finn doing with really heavy books anyway? Like he was going to read them?

"How many months pregnant is Quinn, Finn?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy fo-" he glared at me, "What are you implying Puck?"

I took in a breath, "I slept with Quinn that night. I'm the father of the baby. Quinn told me. She told me not to tell you. I'm sorry-"

First punch.

Felt myself go back. I looked at Finn in a slight annoyance, rubbing my jaw from the pain. Ok. I did deserve that.

Second punch.

I fell to the ground. Was Finn wearing a ring or something because that fucking hurt! I knew the guy was tough but shit!

Third punch.

I'm not going to fight back. Ok he's being a bit too aggressive, but if the tables were turned then he would've probably gotten a big fucking ass kicking.

"Finn!" I heard. That sounded like…Rachael.

"Finn!" another person said, "Finn!" Julie and Quinn this time.

Forth punch.

I somehow turned to the side and saw his fist come at me again. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

Nothing. I looked up. I heard the smack but didn't feel the pain. Julie was now on the floor next to me, holding her chin and rubbing her red cheek.

I got pissed off. He did not just hit a girl. Memories of my father flooded back to me.

I tried to stand up but I was kicked back down again. I saw Julie stand.

Smack.

I saw Finn fall back to the locker. Julie standing up her fists clenched. Quinn screamed. Rachael bent down next to me to see if I was ok. I slowly got up and turned to Julie who was now holding her hand and bruised on the cheek and Finn who was breathing heavily and looking at Quinn then me then Julie.

"Did you know about this Julie?" he asked her angrily. She didn't move or say a word. He turned to Quinn.

"We're through!" he yelled, "I want you out of my house when I come back home tonight! Go have your stupid bastard bitch someplace else!"

"Watch your mouth Hudson." I told him angrily. He shoved me.

"I thought you were my friend Puck!" he yelled. I looked at him and he just shove past me.

Quinn came forward and slapped me. I glared at her.

"Why the fuck did you tell him you idiot!" she shouted. I couldn't say anything. Julie shoved her back.

"Oh shut up you little whore!" she yelled, "You honestly think that it was his fault? Sure he was the ass who got you pregnant but you hung on to Finn like a virus! You didn't even tell him the truth! You think Puck's the fucking idiot!? Are you shitting me? If you had any dignity what so ever you would just walk away. You could've prevented this. You could've told Finn the truth. And maybe he wouldn't hate all of us right now. Maybe he would've accepted this. But you fucking screwed it up by lying to him and by telling Puck to lie to him. And you should've done something about it you stupid fucking bitch!"

She shoved Julie. Rachael got in the middle. I held Julie back.

Rachael turned to Quinn, "I think you should leave Quinn." She told her coldly. Quinn glared at me and Julie. She then turned and walked away. Julie and Rachael looked at me.

I sighed, "How bad is it?" I asked them both. Julie took in a breath and walked to her locker which was just at the other side. She opened it and looked in the mirror sighing again at the purple bruise on her cheek and then turned to me. I looked at myself.

My lip was cut. My face bruised. There was blood on my shirt. But all in all not that much damage. I sighed.

"You really screwed up Puck." Rachael murmured. I turned to her.

"Go away Berry." I told her sourly. Julie shot me a deadly look.

"Don't talk to her like that Puck." She said to me. And with that she walked off Berry right behind her.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

I sat at the nurse's office and ice pack on my slightly swollen cheek. Rachael looked at me. I smiled at her.

"You ok sweetie?" I asked her. She gave me a slight shrug.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, "I was actually worried about Finn."

She looked down at the floor. I took the ice pack off my numb cheek, rubbed it, and put it back on again.

"Rachael." I told her calmly, "Go find him and comfort him."

She looked at me, "Are you sure you're ok with me leaving you alone." I nodded.

"I'm a big girl." I told her, "I'll be fine."

She ran off leaving me and my purple cheek alone in peace.

**

* * *

**

Noah's POV:

I was going to die.

I had totally forgotten that we had football. So my very swore body had gotten hit and tackled and punched (a few more times by Finn) for an hour and a half. So it wasn't a surprise when I came into the locker room looking like a blueberry covered in ketchup. Julie almost had a heart attack when she saw me and ended up dragging my ass to the nurse's office, where we both skipped two hours of school and Glee getting me fixed up.

The nurse made me lie down and Julie sat on the chair reading a magazine. I looked over at her cheek and frowned.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yep," she said cheerily, "It's a good thing I know how to throw a punch now, isn't it?"

I smirked, "Yeah." I told her, "Can't believe it took a girl to punch a quarterback to make him stop kicking my ass."

She laughed, "I can't believe you didn't uses your 'bad ass guns' and fight back."

I pouted, "How would that have solved anything?" I asked her. She smirked.

"You're right," she said, "If you tried kicking Finn's ass it would've gotten embarrassing."

I frowned, "Whatever." I told her. She got back to reading her magazine.

Mr. Schue came in. He looked at the two of us and gave an awkward 'oh my god they look like shit just smile and look normal' smile.

"Hey guys," he said sounding worried, "Um, I was just wondering what you were going to do for the show on Friday?"

I looked at Julie who looked fairly calm. To be honest we hadn't actually done any Glee work since the bet. She smiled and answered.

"We plan on doing a ballad based on apologizes." she said to him, "But we haven't picked out the song yet."

Mr. Schue nodded, "Well at least you know what you're going to do." He then became a little more casual, "So…I heard about what happened. You two ok?"

Julie looked at me and then back at the magazine. I sat up.

"Yeah we're fine." I answered, "Finn just hates my guts right now. And isn't exactly being chummy with Julie either."

"Um." Julie said quietly, "He apologized to me about accidentally hitting me when he was trying to kill you. We're cool."

I sighed, "Ok." I turned back to Mr. Schue, "He just hates my guts and is fine with Julie." Julie sighed.

"Well if it's any consolation," Mr. Schue said, "I did speak with him and he's calmed down a little."

I nodded, "Thank you sir," I told him, "but he's just gonna need time."

Mr. Schue nodded and left. I turned to Julie. She smiled at me, took some medical shit, and began rubbing it on the bruises on my arms.

I flinched a little from the pain. She stopped and looked at me.

"You should've fought back." She said, "Maybe then you wouldn't be in such a bad condition."

I smiled, "Since when have I ever done the right thing at the right time?" I asked her as she slowly rubbed the stuff on my purpled skin on my arms. She sighed.

"Turn around; I got to do your back." She said. I listened to her and took my shirt off and let my back face her.

Her hands were soft traveling across my sore skin. She let out a faint breath and stopped at one point. I heard her shake her head.

"Noah," she murmured, "Noah Noah Noah."

I laughed, "Is it really that bad?" I asked her.

"Finn sure can kick." She answered. I laughed again.

"You worry too much." I told her. She turned my head to meet hers and smirked.

"You don't worry enough." She answered to me. She rested her head on my shoulder for a second and then went back to rubbing my back. I felt my blood rush and a slight blush hit my face.

She was always there for me. She was my best friend. She knew all my hopes and dreams and wasn't afraid to fight my battles with me. She was practically my sister.

Except that he wasn't.

She got off the bed, stretched, looked at me and smiled.

"Time to go home." She said to me. I smiled at her putting my shirt back on. I stood up and walked with her.

The reality hit me gently. And the thought didn't mind me that much any more. I had accepted it willingly.

I was falling for my best friend. And it felt good.

* * *

**I know very corny of me...sorry I didnt write a long chapter but his part is actually important....**

**Hope you liked it:)))**


	6. Goodbye

**Ok!!!! This is chapter 5!!!! Hope you guys like it:PPPP  
****Please review at the end!!! Want to know if this stuff is actually ok:)  
xoxo  
Jammy8694**

* * *

Puck's POV:

Finn didn't speak to me for the entire of Tuesday and, during football, had pounded me senseless into the shed 'accidentally' dislocating my left wrist and breaking a finger. I was rushed to the A & E, skipping the practically my entire day's worth of lessons, just so I could have a splint put on my left hand. I was a bit disappointed though; my injury was pretty minor so I was told that I had to go to school the next day.

The only one who found that slightly amusing was probably Julie…fucked up freak. She laughed when I had told her about it.

I was sitting on my kitchen table, slightly pissed off, watching her laugh at me whilst she helped me eat my soup. Don't ask me why I wasn't using my right hand, but, I had somehow agreed for her to pamper me. And hell I wasn't complaining…I really liked her looking after me.

"Open wide." She mocked as she raised the spoon towards my mouth. I frowned at her.

"Not a baby." I told her. She only smirked.

"I know," she said cheerily, "but I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd be completely helpless."

"I'm not helpless." I told her, "I could use my other hand if I wanted."

Her smile faded a bit, "Oh," she replied, "I forgot about that."

She placed the spoon back by the soup blushing slightly. I smirked. I loved it when she blushed.

"That doesn't mean I want to use my other hand." I told her softly. She turned to me and laughed.

"Oh ok sir," she mocked, "Would you like anything else while I'm at it?"

"No," I said to her sounding falsely serious, "I just want you to feed me my soup."

She raised the spoon next to my mouth again. I opened but she didn't move.

"Say please." She said evilly. I smirked.

"No." I told her, "Give me my damn soup woman!"

She took the spoon into her mouth instead. I frowned. She gave me a dirty look.

"What you gonna do Puckerman?" she asked almost seductively. I stood up and she mimicked my action.

"Give me my damn soup woman," I told her getting close to her, "or you're gonna regret it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she asked sarcastically, "I'm so scared; remind me why your arms fucked up again?"

I now realized we were awkwardly close…again. I gave an evil chuckle. I began to wrestle her friendlily to the ground, laughing and smiling as I let off some steam. I then began to tickle her…her biggest weakness.

"Alright!" she giggled, "Alright! Alright! You win! I'll feed you!"

I stopped and looked at her figure laid on the kitchen floor and smiled at my victory. She gave a cute pout.

"Cheater." she muttered to me. I laughed and lay beside her. We stayed that way for a few minutes in silence. She turned to me.

"Noah," she lulled my name softly into my ear. I turned to face her.

"Yes Julie?" I asked her in the same relaxed tone. She bit her lip and looked at me worryingly.

"You don't think Finn's gonna keep beating you up like this," she said hesitantly. There she went again. Worrying about me. I sighed.

"I don't know," I confessed, "but I don't think after that hospital visit he'd want to do anything serious."

She looked slightly relived. I smirked.

"Why?" I asked her mockingly, "Worried about me again?"

She frowned, "No!" she said to me, "Just making sure I don't have to go save your ass like that last time."

I laughed, "Whatever."

"Noah," she said to me sweetly, "Now that Finn and Quinn aren't together anymore…"

I raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Yes."

"When Finn and you make up," she said a slight blush growing on her face, "and when Quinn doesn't hate you as much, are you going to ask her out."

I felt my stomach irk. I shook my head, "No." I said to her. I noticed her face brighten a bit.

"I'm still going out with Santana remember."

Her face dulled down again. Mine became suddenly serious.

"You really don't like Santana do you?" I asked her softly. She shook her head.

"As much as Finn likes you right now." She said laughing, "She's a fake bitch…no offence."

I laughed, "You're right don't worry," I told her, "I'm gonna dump her soon, she's getting too annoying."

Julie looked me in the eyes. She was really pretty. I smirked.

"What about you?" he asked, "Anyone special?"

She held her breath and nodded her head, "There is one person that I like…but he's in this really sticky situation so it wouldn't be a good idea for me to do anything with him."

I felt my usable hand curl into a fist of curiosity and worry, "And…" I trailed on, "Who is he?"

"You don't know him," she said hastily, "he's just this guy at school."

I frowned and she got up and stretched. She looked at me, a slight blush on her face, and then sighed.

"Noah I gotta go," she said, "My Mom's making turkey for dinner tonight and wants us all to be there."

My stomach irked again, "Oh ok." I told her, "See you tomorrow then."

She smiled and nodded as she made her way out of the house. The door closed leaving me alone in the house.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

IDIOT! That was exactly what I was! Why the hell did my stupid heart have to fuck up my head!

_There is one person that I like…but he's in this really sticky situation so it wouldn't be a good idea for me to so anything with him?!_

I hit my head on the desk I was sitting on as Rachael sat next to me in Math. She looked at me curiously.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked me. I looked at her glumly.

"Try a bank," I told her, "I'm so confused Rachael…I think I might actually like you know…"

Her eyes widened. She smirked, "I knew it!" she said cheerily, "We knew it!"

"We?" I asked her an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean we?"

Her smile faded quickly, "Me…and Finn…and Kurt…and Mercedes…and Tina…and Artie…basically everyone in glee, even Quinn knew, and I think Santana heard a few rumors."

That explains why she was acting really sour to me. I sighed.

"So basically everyone knew." I said to her. She smiled.

"Yeah, but we all wanted to help you two so we all made this plan." She said, "We all knew about the bet…well except for Santana…and we decided to go along with it so we could get you two together."

I glared at her, "That explains why no one acted weird about it…and why Kurt put that little added extra in the bet! So you can hook us both up!?"

Rachael looked at me seriously, "We were doing what we thought was best for you," she argued, "You and Puck belong together. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story without the death or hate or tragic parts…well the only tragic part is that you two are totally stupid and cant tell that you're meant for each other!"

I sighed, "But let me guess, after what happened with Finn and Puck the plan's practically up in smoke, isn't it?" I asked her half heartedly. She nodded.

"He doesn't want to help him in anything ever again." She said, "Including, and I quote, 'setting up Julie-Ann with a fucking stupid prick that'll knock up another good-for-nothing bitch on his couch.'"

I laughed, "Classy." Rachael didn't smile at that.

"He's seriously pissed off at Puck," she told me, "and I don't blame him, what he did was stupid."

I nodded in agreement, "I know but," I said trying to defend him, "He really feels bad about it. And I know it doesn't mean anything that he 'feels bad about it', but, he was so upset and ashamed and he wanted to tell Finn but Quinn said that she would deny it and he told me that…that he loved her and he would do anything for her and…and so I thought then in that case he had done all that he could do."

Rachael looked at me in empathy, "Quinn didn't love Puck." She said, "If she did…then she would've said something to Finn about the child. Puck knows this…she was just a good shag. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "Ok." I said, "Thanks." She smiled and the lesson started.

Glee was last thing today, and as Puck and I waited for the rehearsal to start, I felt the new tension between us. Things felt awkward…like we had reached another whole new unexplored level in our friendship. But that was the thing; this didn't feel like friendship.

As we went inside and sat down I saw the eyes of the others stare and judge him. I shot everyone a dirty look and saw how they recoiled slightly. If they messed with him, they messed with me too.

Mr. Schue came in and looked at his tense club with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Well guys," he said smiling, "I have decided that for our final production for Friday's performance will be an old classic public favorite."

Rachael suddenly sat a little straighter. I laughed. turned to me.

"Julie," he said, "since you and Puck have been so secretive over what you will be performing on Friday I have decided that the two of you will be singing this duet."

I turned to Puck who gave me a slightly annoyed look. We didn't have a piece to perform on Friday, and I knew how much he hated having to sing in front of people, so singing a duet in front of the whole school wasn't going to happen.

We went by the piano and looked at the song that was trusted into our hands.

You had got to be kidding me.

"You guys will be performing the song _Something Stupid_ by Frank Sinatra." he chirped. I felt my mouths drop and looked at Puck besides me. His expression was the exact same as mine…afraid.

The music started playing and I saw Rachael smirking evilly as she and Kurt began whispering into each other's ears. I had totally forgotten that we were doing a duet until Puck started off.

"_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me," _he said looking at me for help, I tried my hardest not to laugh, he was actually a really good singer._  
_

_"And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me." _I continued staring at him…hiseyes were sparkling, _"And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two."  
_

_"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: I love you." _We sang together…I felt my cheeks go red…damn my bodily reactions! He smiled at me slightly…was he blushing too?

"_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before." _I sang smiling at him…not smirking, smiling. He looked at me with this unsure amusement.

"_And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true it never seemed so right before."_ He sang back. Not to Santana or to Quinn, but to me. He was singing to me.

"_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through." _I sang, He walked up closer to me. The room faded. It was only me and him and the music.

"_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you," _He sang to me, our bodies very close, his head bent down to see mine, and now he's gotten all serious.

"_The time is right your perfume fills my head," _He sang beautifully.

"_The stars get red," _I sang back.

"_And oh the night's so blue" _We sang together. Together. I liked the sound of that, _"and then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: I love you," _

The instrumental began to play and Puck placed his hands gently at my hips and swayed me across the room, I placing my hands around his neck, rested my head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the closeness. It was too short the instrumental…way to short. He suddenly stopped dancing with me and looked me in the eyes.

"_The time is right," _He almost murmured, _"Your perfume fills my head,"_

I didn't care about the bet anymore, _"The stars go red,"_

"_And oh the night's so blue." _We sang to each other…theses words I said to him were true. To true…almost rigged…but I didn't care.

"_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like:" _We sang. He suddenly took a pause and looked at me.

"I love you," he said softly. I almost fell on the spot. I smiled…wait…he wouldn't have said something like that…it was Puck for Christ's sake!

But…even I couldn't resist him when he was coming at me almost directly…his lips were getting ever so close to mine! We were finally going to do it!

A room filled with applause suddenly brought us back into reality. We broke apart instantly, my eyes forced away from Puck's over to 's who looked very pleased with the performance. I then turned to Rachael and Kurt who looked very satisfied…I knew it, I knew this whole song was rigged!

"That was an amazing performance guys!" Mr. Schue naively congratulated, "It was like you were actually trying to tell each other that you loved each other, so very convincing, yes, you two are most defiantly going to be singing this! My god, I bet your other performance is ten times better than this!"

My stomach did a cartwheel. I then looked over at Quinn, who was sitting on her own looking pretty peeved, but strangely, not at me, and Santana who looked pretty pissed off, and giving me the most dangerous evils I have ever seen. I shuddered and sat myself down, not looking at Puck once until rehearsal was over.

What had almost happened…never did. So I had no other choice than to accept it.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

Things had gotten slightly awkward after rehearsal, and when we were walking off to my car, it didn't get any better. I sighed and then remembered that I had forgotten something to get my science book from my locker. I turned to Julie.

"Um," I began unsurely, "I need to get something, wait for me by the fountain next to the exit."

She nodded, "Sure." She said just as unsteadily as I did, "Take you time."

I should've noticed that there was an awfully large amount of cheerios, next to the rehearsal room, holding slushies, but something in my defected brain didn't question a bunch of Sue Sylvester minions drinking something with like 1000 calories. I should've noticed that Julie was alone. I should've noticed that Santana was there…and she looked pissed off.

When I did notice I turned to see Julie who looked like she was arguing with my girlfriend. I then heard Santana scream at her. Julie looked pissed off. I went by closer to hear.

"He's my boyfriend bitch!" Santana yelled. Julie looked unfazed by the comment.

"Yeah well," she said icily, "maybe if you weren't such a boring douche bag with a fat ass moustache and a laugh that I swear even a deaf person could hear, then maybe he wouldn't be coming on to me you little dirty whore!"

I should've broken it up then. But it was too late.

Santana screamed, "Now!" About eight slushies flew from their cups holders and landed all over Julie. I was enraged. One of the things I had always loved about Julie was that she always managed to dodge a good slushieing…but not a fricken' attack!

I saw the tears weld on Julie's eyes and she…she was silent. I went over there and shoved Santana. My girlfriend glared at me.

"Puck," she said to me coldly, "It was a little accident."

"It wasn't an accident you good for nothing skank!" I yelled, "I was right there and I saw what you did to her! What the fuck is your problem!?"

"My problem is she's moving up too close to my man!" Santana yelled back, "I see the way she looks at you!"

"Well you should slushie me too then!" I said grabbing the empty cup and throwing it on the floor, "I've hit on her a hell of a lot more than I've done with you! And you know what!? I've enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than you!"

Santana looked outraged. The other cheerios began to laugh. She gave me a death glare.

"Are you telling me you'd rather go out with this piece of work than this piece of perfection?" she asked him, "Seriously?"

I nodded my head, "Anyone would be better than you!" I told her, "Get lost Santana! We're over!"

She suddenly went all pink, "Are you dumping me!?" she asked. I frowned.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked her, "Go fuck off I'm done with you. And by the way, you were the worst shag I've ever had in my entire life you slutty whore!"

Santana, too embarrassed for words, fumed off. Her cheerios right behind here couldn't stop laughing. I turned to Julie who was soaked to the bone in grape flavored slushie and who was trying her hardest not to cry. I took off my coat and put it around her. At least her hair wasn't slushied. I looked at her and felt myself go numb…

I've never seen Julie ever in my life get pushed around like that before…and she looked so helpless. If anyone was stupid enough to mess with her she'd kick their ass, but this time, she was out numbered almost ten to one.

She covered her slushed and stained clothes with the jacket and looked at me as if she was about to burst into tears, and I wouldn't let that humiliation take her now and here, when she had a reputation of having an iron will. I hugged her wet slushied body tightly next to mine, and then I picked her up gently and carried her to my car.

I know it was a bit over the top, but when I looked at her, she gave me a large watery smile.

"I can walk dipstick," she said shakily, "No need to carry me."

I shrugged, "Be grateful for once." I laughed.

I placed her gently into the front seat of the car and we drove off in a comfortable silence…the scene replayed in my head. Santana accused me of cheating…but…I didn't deny it. In fact, if anything, it almost sounded as if I agreed to everything.

I let out a small unnoticeable sigh. This week couldn't get any worse.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

I couldn't believe that happened to me. I had never been slushied before…never have and never wanted to again. And it would've been a lot worse if Puck didn't help me out.

He was there…and he defended me. He agreed to all the accusations made.

Maybe, he did like me after all. Maybe I wasn't wishing on a lost cause. Maybe we could be together.

Maybe.

We stopped in the driveway of his house and opened the door to let me out of the car. I was still a little damp and wet from the incident. He locked the car and gave me a soft smile.

"Come on," he said pointing me t the house, "looks like you could use a drink."

I nodded, "Make it a double." I told him. He laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder walking me into the house. In the past when we did that it seemed normal, two friends mucking around, now it felt different, intimate.

I sat down on the couch and Puck grabbed two cokes from the fridge. I laughed. For one of the funniest binge drinkers I knew, Puck never drank alcohol around me. I opened the can and sat on the sofa the silence building up.

My memories began to play again. He had cuddled next to me on this couch, slept **with** me on this couch, had the sex talk on this couch (and it wasn't our parents telling us, it was from our once limited knowledge of the subject) learnt how to read on this couch, took our first steps to this couch, had our diapers changed on this couch, and basically everything on this very couch.

I turned to him. He was my brother, he was my best friend, he was my glee partner, he was my punching bag, he was my back up, and I was his too, I was his shoulder to cry on, and I cried on him too. We were inseparable…and even though we had done nothing of the sort to even put this into content, I felt like he was my soul mate, my other half, my black to my white, my yes to my no, my yin to my yang. I loved him.

I loved him.

I turned to him. Fuck the bet I thought, he smirked at me and then looked at me seriously.

"What?" he asked me. I looked at him with evident temptation in my eyes. I knew he understood at that moment.

I slowly, hesitating a bit before I was there, kissed him softly on his soft lips. I felt it hit me, the spark went off and I felt intoxicated by the touch of his lips, the place that I had forbid myself to go to or taste when I made that bet…and it felt right, I felt whole.

Puck didn't kiss back, probably from the shock, and when I let go, I looked at him nervously. He gave a small sigh.

"Wow," he murmured to me foolishly, "wow."

I felt myself burn bright red and shifted away from him in embarrassment. Great I kissed him, it felt amazing, but now what? I took the can of coke, trying to hide my face, and ducked into the jacket a bit.

Puck took the can away from me, turned my head around and kissed me. Again the same spark flamed up, and I didn't kiss back because I didn't know if I should, but I wanted too. He pulled away and then cupped my face with his hands, bending his head so it was touching my forehead.

"Looks like I lost the bet," I said forcing a laugh. Puck shook his head.

"Fuck the bet," he whispered to me, "It doesn't matter anymore."

He bent down and kissed my lips again, and this time I kissed him back, his hands, touching hands, reaching out and touching me delicately across my face down to waist. We fell on the couch, him on top of me, and he then started kissing me downwards, from the lips, across the jaw, down the neck, on the shoulder and back up again on my lips.

"Noah," I moaned as he stopped for a while, before continuing with the kissing circuit. I felt him smirk when I did that and he began to unzip his jacket, and beginning to rub the thin fabric concealing my breasts from him. I wanted him to have me, to want me, to love me.

I wanted him to love me. I then let my mind think.

How many girls had he done this with on this couch? Hadn't he mentioned once that he had sex with Quinn on this couch…his daughter was conceived on this couch. How many girls had he kissed like that on this couch? How many girls had he screwed on this couch with? How many girls did he just fuck for the pleasure?

Santana. Quinn. 99% of the cheerios. The nerdy biology sluts. The save-the-environment girls. The political science skanks. The Math mamas. His cougars. Rachael, he made out with Rachael on this couch!

He began tugging on my trousers and that's when I snapped out of the fantasy and back into the reality. How did I know that this wasn't just hormones? How did I know that he actually loved me? How did I know he didn't just want to bag an un-bagable?

I suddenly sat up and he looked at me in confusion?

"Hey?" he asked me sounding worried, "What's wrong babe?"

_Babe_. I didn't just want to be another babe. I wanted to be the only babe. As selfish as that was, if he really was my best friend he would tell me if he did love me liked I loved him…I didn't want to used like the other girls, I didn't want to another notch in his very long belt.

"I love you Noah," I told him seriously, "I love you, and if you had any respect for me you would tell me if you did as well."

He started at me nervously, "I…" he started, "I really like you."

It was like someone shot me with a harpoon and grabbed my heart out of my body. I forced a smile on my face and nodded my head. I sat up right. He tried to hold my hand. I shook it off.

"I don't want to be another good lay Noah!" I told him angrily. He frowned at me.

"You're not just another good lay Julie!" he said back, "What gave you that idea?"

I looked at him angrily, "I told you that I loved you and you said that you liked me a lot. I knew the way you were touching me what you wanted to do! I'm not stupid!"

He fell silent, "Julie I really really like you-"

"But that's not the same," I told him a lump building in my throat. I forced another smile and became quieter, "look, I know that you look for girls who would do whatever you want and sleep with you easily. I know you like to have sex. But, I'm not like that, hell that's probably why I'm one of the very few virgins left at school! Look, you're my best friend, and I know it would be unfair to force you to love me, but I need to know, because I can't go out with you unless you do. If you didn't there would always be that empty spot that could never be filled. I love you Noah…tell me again if you truly and honestly love me or not? Not like, love."

He started at me unsurely, "I like you a lot." He blurted. I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears and I got up, walking to the door. He walked behind me.

"Julie wait!" he said, "Don't go, I-"

I opened the door and turned to him. That forced smile still standing as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, "Goodbye Puck." I told him, "Don't feel guilty, it was just never meant to be. I hope you feel what I feel for you with another person. Whoever that girl is, she's defiantly special. Don't worry I'll get over you, it'll take some time."

I slammed the door and ran as fast as I could crying loudly. Before I left I heard Puck yell my name. Begging me to come back. I couldn't hear what he was saying; my cries were far too loud.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

I looked out at the driveway as Julie ran quickly home and kicked the door of my car hard that a tiny dent formed and my foot was screaming in pain. I didn't care.

She called me Puck. She never called me Puck. Only when we were with friends.

I wasn't thinking straight, the only thought on my mind was the last part of her little outburst she said.

"_I love you Noah…tell me again if you truly and honestly love me or not? Not like, love."_

She loved me and I was too shocked to think straight. She loved me through the time when I was being beaten by my father. She loved me when I found out that Quinn was pregnant. She loved me when Finn tried to kill me. She loved me right now as she ran off.

And I was the dick who said that I _really really_ liked her.

I punched my injured hand into my wall, the impact making me recoil in pain. I looked at it. Still in the socket.

I was a dickhead. I showed Julie the one thing I could do with any girl I wanted…the sexual side of me, when I should've showed her the side that she loved. The real me, the one that liked science, the one that wanted a big family, the one that liked it when she laughed and acted goofy and didn't care what people thought of her, the one that fought her own battles and helped me win mine.

I loved her…and when I had the chance to say it I blew it up. She was gone, I had hurt her, and if Julie was hurt…that meant that I was hurt too.

I lost the one person who mattered the most to me. I hurt her. I loved her. And the only thing I felt right now was the unbearable pain.

The hurt.

* * *

**Hope you like it! You know what to do now right?????  
R-E-V-I-E-W! What's that spell? Review!!!!  
Lol:D  
**


	7. Hurt

**OK. I finally managed to get this story up on fanfiction...and I know it's like a month late but during my holiday several things happened. I had no internet, my computer exploded, and not to mention there was that little incident where I couldnt come back to my boarding house because of a giant Icelandic volcano...I'm guessing I wasnt the only one...right?  
Anyway this is the second last chapter to my first fanfic on fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!  
So enjoy and be nice and review for me!!!!  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Julie didn't come over to my house for a ride into school the next day. She left as soon as I passed her a glance at the hall to first period. She said nothing when I was three people behind in the lunch line.

But I knew that she was seriously upset when she didn't show up for glee. She always showed up to glee, and she loved it too much not to go. I wasn't the only people who noticed.

Rachael, Kurt, Tina and Artie all sat around me. They looked pretty serious. I gave a sigh, this was going to be just some stupid lecture and interrogation if I told them what was wrong...and I didn't plan on getting yelled at again anytime soon.

"Where's Julie-Ann?" Rachael asked forcefully. I stared at her coldly. It was their entire fault; I knew that they were setting us up, who didn't? It was so obvious! But I didn't want to notice and let them work their stupid magic.

I let out a grunt, "Somewhere trying to avoid me," I said sounding both hurt and angry, "I want to do the same."

Rachael frowned at me in curiosity, "What did you do to her?" she asked sounding threatening. I glared at her in dislike.

"Mind your business Berry," I told her angrily, "Why do you need to find out everything? If you weren't plotting to try and get us together none of this would've happened! Leave me alone!"

Mr. Schue came in looking confused. He turned to me.

"Hey Puck," he said sounding hesitant, "Is Julie ok because she said that she won't be making it to the performance tomorrow night. She said something came up."

I tried to hold in my anger. I didn't want to believe that I had screwed it up this much. Julie wasn't showing up at glee, she wasn't showing up to the show, she wasn't even talking to her friends.

I felt my hands turn into fists, "Mr. Schue," I said trying not to have a fricken' emotional breakdown in front of the entire of glee club, "I need to sort a few things out. You don't mind me skipping glee today do you?"

He sighed, "Are you going to be here for the performance?" he asked sounding anxious. I looked at the floor and then back at him giving him a nod.

"I'll try my best to be there," I told him lying to myself, "it all depends if Julie is or isn't gonna show."

He nodded, "Well then sure," he said sounding a bit unease, "You can go and sort your things out." I nodded again and left the room. I walked into the bathroom at the side of the teacher's lounge because no student ever went by there. I slammed the door and sat on the floor behind a stall. I seriously felt like I had lost the will to live…and she wasn't there for me to talk about it.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

I sat in the old abandon auditorium in a lonesome silence. I felt myself begin to cry again and in the frustration, I bit my lip to try and make myself stop. I took in a sigh.

I couldn't face him. I know I sort of overreacted last night but I couldn't face him. I had made a total fool for myself and he…he was showed me the Puck that I had wanted to change. The whole reason why I had even made that bet with him was because he believes that he could have any girl he wanted wrapped around his finger…and he was right.

I ducked my head behind my knees and held back the tears the best I could. I heard footsteps coming my way and felt my heart stop for a second. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Julie?" Finn's voice echoed in the empty room, "What's wrong?"

I didn't turn my head. I couldn't face anyone now. Not looking like this and especially not Finn.

"Julie?" he repeated. He sat down next to me, "Hey, what's up?"

I turned my watery eyes at him and saw the look of worry on his face. He frowned. I turned to face the empty seats of the audience.

"Nothing I'm fine." I told him softly. His brows furrowed further.

"No you're not." He told me, "I know you a little better than that. What happened? Where's Puck, does he know you're like this, because he's the best person I know to calm you down."

I held my breath from exploding into a pool of stupid tears in front of Finn. He suddenly grew quieter waiting for my response.

"Puck doesn't know I'm here." I told him, "We're not speaking at the moment."

Finn suddenly grew serious, "He didn't get you pregnant, did he?" he asked sounding angry, "'Cos if he did, you just say the word and I'd be there kicking his ass for you."

I gave a forced smile, "No he didn't do that." I told him softly, "Don't worry about it."

Finn nudged me on my shoulder and gave me a gentle smile, "Hey," he said to me in the same tone, "it's ok. What happened?"

I let out a faint sigh before I burst into tears and told him everything.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

I spent a good thirty minutes in that bathroom alone doing nothing. I still didn't feel any better and decided that I would just tell that I wasn't going to the performance either. I didn't care what it would do to glee; glee was where we made that stupid bet…she's gone because of fucking glee.

No. Fucking me.

I walked down the old abandoned hall way back to the rehearsal room in a sad silence. I looked up and saw that I wasn't alone. Finn ran up to me in a sort of wild passion and fire. He looked pissed off.

Finn grabbed me by my shirt and threw me onto the locker of the abandoned hallway. This time I wasn't going to let him kick me around. I was fucked off. Fucked off with him, with glee, with school, with Rachael and Quinn, and fucked off with Julie...about Julie.

I punched him hard on the nose, and he retaliated back. He punched me again, and then held me tightly against the locker door crushing me on his weight. I tried to struggle...no use.

He looked angry, "Are you really that fucking stupid?!" he yelled at me, "And I thought you were an idiot before!"

"For fuck's sake man!" I spat back, "I didn't mean to knock up your whore!"

I got it on the face again. I shut up and Finn shook me against the locker. He looked even more fucked off.

"You really are stupid!" he told me sounding pissed, "You took away Quinn, my baby and watched me have to suffer and pay in silence, but what you have done, is the lowest I ever thought you could go Puckerman!"

Now I was confused. He shook his head violently over his realization...whatever that was. He tightened his grip on me.

"How..." he had suddenly gone quiet, "how could you do that to Julie?"

I knew biologically speaking, if your heart broke you'd be screwed so the possibility of it happening in the first place was pretty minimal, but my broken heart was now smashed once more into a thousand lonely pieces. Finn could see it in my face.

"I never meant to hurt her." I told him my throat course, "I would never hurt her even if I wanted to."

Finn's breathing began to slow down a bit, "Then why'd you be such a douche bag?" he asked still sounding angry, "Why did you come off her like that?"

"Finn!" I yelled suddenly, "I didn't mean to! It was stupid and acted towards her like I did towards all the other bitches I've had...I tried to seduce her, but, she suddenly stopped and suddenly started yelling and the next thing I know she's saying that she loves me!? It was so sudden...I didn't know what to say! So when she got mad and left and I couldn't stop her, I felt...I couldn't believe it. I've been hurting all day! And all people have to ask is if she's ok? What about me? I got my heart ripped out by the girl I love-"

"Love?" Finn repeated, "Julie never said anything about you loving her, 'just friends' remember?"

I looked at him cold in the face, "You yourself said it to me barely a week ago," I told him, " so were Beauty and the Beast but they got married and lived happily ever after...too bad I know that's not going to happen now...I fucked it up. I've let the one person that meant the most to me slip out of my fingers and didn't notice her when I had her. I should get punished for what I've done."

For the first time in what seemed a life time, Finn gave me a caring smile, and for a second I felt better again. He really was a saint. Despite everything I had done to him, despite all the pain I put him through, despite all the lies; I knew he had forgiven me in an instant.

He gave a small laugh, "You finally understand." He told me gently, "You could've had any girl you could see but never what you wanted and needed. Tell me you love her."

I felt my throat go tight, "I can't." I told him; he stared at me in confusion, "I can't describe the feeling I get when I'm with her. It's so natural. I love the way she's acts all macho when she's secretly afraid. The way she's the first one there when I need someone and the last one to leave when I feel better. How, when I've broken down, when I feel alone, how I just have to see her face, feel her soft hands, breathe her smile, and I know I'm ok. How she's always so worried about me. How she'll do whatever it takes for me. I love the way she can't be bothered to look good for someone but doesn't mind, when we go out alone, to put a bit of something for me. I love her. I love her so much that when I see her, I'm afraid by how much I love her. That's why I didn't say anything. I was afraid. How do you tell her how much you love her when there are a million reasons why? How can you say it's indescribable and yet know what the feeling is after she holds you close and keeps you feeling safe? She's my perfection. She's the Ben to my Jerry. She's the Kate Winslet to my Titanic, the song I would sing every time I'm alone. She's the only thought that fills my head. I would do anything just so she can talk to me again."

A voice from behind the corridor filled the room.

"Anything?" Rachael Berry asked in a sly tone. I turned from her to Finn, who looked the same way at me. I nodded.

"Anything." I answered.

Her smile scared me in so many ways. I turned to Finn in curiosity.

"You knew I was gonna say that didn't you?" I asked him sounding exceptionally peeved. He nodded. Rachael stood beside him.

"We've got a plan," she said in a strangely cheesy voice, "but it would require you singing in front of the whole school in the performance tomorrow."

I felt a pang of nervousness hit my body, "Sing?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"Sing." they repeated.

"Just do it." Rachael said, "Sing something for Julie. We'll do the rest."

I nodded and they began to walk away. I turned to Finn, who was halfway across the hall with Rachael. I took in a breath.

"Finn." I called out to him. He stopped and turned to me, looking at me in a solemn seriousness.

"I'm sorry." I told him seriously, "About Quinn. I hope you can forgive me."

Finn gave a slightly pained smile, "I forgive you," he said quietly, "but it'll take me a while to trust you again. You know that right?"

I nodded, "Take all the time you need." I told him, my throat coarse, "I've been a prick."

Finn laughed, "We know," he said, "Why else are we fixing this up for you?"

I laughed and turned to the now empty rehearsal room. I turned to the piano that Julie would play to me and felt this surge of pain hit my broken heart. The hurt began to fill my soul, and in the midst of this, I had chosen a song I was gonna sing.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

I sat on my sofa, in my empty house watching SpongeBob and stuffing giant choking spoonfuls of ice cream in to my mouth. I stared over at the other couch, where messily placed, was Puck's warm jacket he gave me two days ago. Today was the day the bet would end.

It was also the day of the big glee performance. I gave a guilty sigh. There was no way Puck was gonna do the song alone…in fact, there was only a small chance of him doing the songs when I was there. I let glee down, and spent the whole day of today and yesterday trying to avoid everyone.

I couldn't face anyone just yet. I had soaked Finn's shirt completely in the auditorium just by thinking about Puck. It was going to take me a whole before I'd be happy-ish again.

Though I had to admit I did over do it with him. Puck, in his defense, didn't see it coming. But he should've tried to find me. He should've come over and spoke to me apologize to my face. If he was sorry he wouldn't have anything to hide to me.

The doorbell rang. I turned to it and sighed.

"Come in!" I yelled in the living room. I heard the heavy footsteps of a boy come over and was disappointed when I saw it was Finn instead of him. I smiled at him and offered him a seat.

He looked at me earnestly, "Come to the show." He said, "Please, it's important to us."

I shook my head lightly, "I'm busy tonight." I told him. He frowned.

"A hundred episodes of SpongeBob won't help how pained you feel." He said, "Just come ok."

I turned to him politely and shook my head again. He stood up and placed a tape recorder on the Puck's jacket. I frowned at him in curiosity.

He went over to the door and stopped before he left.

"He had a say in this too you know," he told me randomly, "you're not the only one who feels empty inside right now."

The soft thud of the door shutting was all I needed for me to be sure that he had left. I looked at the recording in curiosity. Before I grabbed it I hesitantly recoiled back.

_You're not the only one who feels empty inside right now…He has a say in this too?_

I wasn't stupid, I knew who he meant. But a recording? What was Finn playing at?

I grabbed the recorder and pressed play. It began to play something.

It was Finn's voice.

"_Tell me you love her."_

I felt my heart skip a beat when he asked that. I knew what was coming next. My answer. But I wasn't ready for it.

"_I can't."_

That was him…that was Noah. I felt myself go angry inside at what he had just said.

"_I can't describe the feeling I get when I'm with her…"_

That was unexpected. I listened slightly attentively. By the way Puck was speaking he didn't know he was being recorded. I sat and listened, as if I was hearing him for the first time.

"_It's so natural. I love the way she's acts all macho when she's secretly afraid. The way she's the first one there when I need someone and the last one to leave when I feel better. How, when I've broken down, when I feel alone, how I just have to see her face, feel her soft hands, breathe her smile, and I know I'm ok…"_

I am always there

"_How she's always so worried about me…"_

I'm always worried about him.

"_How she'll do whatever it takes for me…"_

I would whatever it takes.

"_I love the way she can't be bothered to look good for someone but doesn't mind, when we go out alone, to put a bit of something for me."_

I frowned. That I defiantly didn't do for him. I shook my head over his idiocy.

"_I love her…"_

My heart stopped when he said it. I found myself staring in relief, in joy, in pain. Pain because he was saying that in pain. I had heard it for the first time in pain.

"_I love her so much that when I see her, I'm afraid by how much I love her. That's why I didn't say anything. I was afraid."_

I should've known he was afraid. He was always afraid…and so was I.

"_How do you tell her how much you love her when there are a million reasons why? How can you say it's indescribable and yet know what the feeling is after she holds you close and keeps you feeling safe? She's my perfection."_

He's my perfection.

"_She's the Ben to my Jerry. She's the Kate Winslet to my Titanic, the song I would sing every time I'm alone. She's the only thought that fills my head."_

He's my Jerry, my Leo Di'Caprio, my Celine Dion song.

"_I would do anything just so she can talk to me again."_

I stopped the recording, put it in my pocket, put on the jacket, and looked at the clock on the wall. The performance would start in twenty minutes. It would take me thirty minutes to get there, twenty-five if I ran, and his performance would be last. I could make it.

The recording was one thing, but I needed to hear those words from him. The last thing I heard was the door slam shut as I ran in the now pouring rain.

**

* * *

**

Finn's POV:

I looked out at the audience after my first act with Rachael in relief and in excitement. Rachael turned me round and handed me my cell phone which was on silent. It was ringing again and it was Julie.

"Finn?" she asked panting.

"Julie, are you running?" I asked sounding confused.

"No," she said breathing deeply, "well actually yeah, I'm coming over, I listened to the recording and I need to speak to Puck."

I turned to Rachael in absolute glee. She smiled at me.

"You don't need to run that fast," I said to her sounding worried, "Puck's not here yet and his act is the last one."

Julie sounded as if she was taking a breather on the other end, "Ok," I heard her say, "thanks for that. I'm on my way."

She hung up. I looked at Rachael who was smiling slyly. I smirked in return.

"I'm gonna go tell Puck the good news," I told her. She shook her head.

"You tell him she's coming now and he'll most in defiantly freak." She told me, "You go make sure he's ready, I'll wait for Julie."

I nodded and left hastily, making a quick reminder to ask Rachael out later, and to get some tacos for the after party.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

I sighed loudly. I knew that Rachael was an evil genius, Finn was her sidekick, and the gleeks were her cronies, and whatever they planned, and I still didn't know what the hell it was, would work out. I was just really nervous.

Finn came in looking excited. I frowned.

"Are you ready?" he asked, "You go out in five."

When he said that I felt a bit like a rock star, "Am I ever ready?" I replied. He smirked and left to go probably do something strange with Rachael…and I forced myself not to ask whatever the hell that was.

A few minutes later came in, "Puck," he said to me, "You're up next."

I stood up, took a gulp of air, and left almost shitting my pants. I was about to sing in front of the whole school and, if Julie didn't forgive me for this, I would actually kill myself from having to do this for nothing.

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

I ran down the hall, soaked wet, and turned left to the auditorium. I suddenly jolted at the sight of Rachael, holding a microphone giving me a devious smirk. I stopped and looked at her in a slight annoyance.

Ok, I'm not about pointing fingers or anything, but she was the ringleader that pushed me and Puck together, and she was on my list of people who would have to do a lot for me to get me to talk to them. I sighed.

"Rachael," I asked her sounding as calm as I could, "are you responsible for bringing me here?"

She nodded, "And that recording." She said happily, "Come with me, I have to show you something."

We entered the auditorium and were at the back row. It was packed with people and the stage was the only clear thing I could see, but there was something else. Someone was up there standing in the very front of the stage.

My eyes widened, "Puck?" I asked myself feeling astounded. I tried to walk along the row and to the dressing room but Rachael stopped me.

"Listen." She told me sternly. I looked out to him. I was too far back. He couldn't see me.

The music began to play. My mouth dropped further. I knew how to play that very instrumental. I knew what song that was.

Puck placed his lips by the microphone, "_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_," he sang softly. I couldn't believe it. He was singing _Hurt _by Christina Aguilera. I felt a strange level of pity and sadness around the auditorium and I felt that it was quiet despite his singing…too quiet.

"_You told me how proud you were but I walked away," _he continued, _"If only I knew what I know today…"_

It was for me. I turned to Rachael who looked impressed and then my eyes fixed up on the boy that was up on the stage. He hated singing in front of an audience.

"_I would hold you in my arms; I would take the pain away," _he said his head now risen from being fully ducked, _"Thank you for all you've done; forgive all your mistakes…"_

I felt my heart swell and crack at the sight of him. He was afraid of singing in an audience. He hated glee. But…he was singing anyway.

Rachael stood a bit closer to me, "He's up there for you, you know."

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again," _he reaching out to the audience, _"Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there."_

I felt really bad now. Of course I would be there. I would always be there.

"_Wow, I'm sorry for blaming you,"_ he sang. But he didn't blame me… _"For everything, I just couldn't do,"_

He was Puck, he was my friend, and he needed me and **I** wasn't there. He shouldn't be this uncomfortable and being doing things he hated just for me. He was my Noah…I couldn't let him do this.

"_And I hurt myself,"_ I felt horrible, _"by hurting you."_

That was it. I had to go to him. Rachael stopped me for a second.

"He's doing this for you, you do know that?" she asked seeming worried.

I looked up at him and thought.

"_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit." _He sang to…me, _"Sometime I just wanna hide 'cos it's you I miss."_

I turned to her, "It's for me?" I asked, "Not towards me?"

Rachael nodded, smiling, and handed me the microphone, "Yes."

"_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this." _I looked at the mic and took in a breath. I ran up to backstage.

"_Would you tell me I was wrong?"_

I was halfway to backstage.

"_Would you help me understand?"_

I opened the door. Finn and Kurt jumped up and smiled at me.

"_Are you looking down upon me?"_

Mr. Schue looked at me in confusion. I smiled and Finn and Kurt grabbed me by my hands and next to where the stage was.

"_Are you proud of who I am?"_

Puck was in my sights…but he couldn't see me. Kurt span me around and looked at me in disgust. I suddenly saw what I was wearing, and shrugged with a nervous smile.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do,"_

"Come with me," Kurt managed to say, "You'll go a bit later."

"_To have just one more chance,"_

Kurt and I ran into the dressing room. He grabbed something randomly from the rack. I looked at it. Great…that's a bit plain.

"_To look into your eyes,"_

"Change." He demanded. I did so very quickly.

"_And see you looking back."_

He sat me down, brushed my still wet hair, and made a tightly curled bun. I stared at him in amassment…he was good and he was fast.

He turned to me, "Go get ready."

"_Wow. I'm sorry for," _Puck's voice rang, _"blaming you for everything I just couldn't do."_

I began to leave for the exit to the stage when he stopped me, turned me around, and placed a large belt around the waist of what I was wearing. He smiled.

"Not so plain anymore." He said in triumph. I kissed his check and rand to Finn.

"_And I've hurt myself," _I could see him and I almost ran on to the stage, but Finn stopped me.

"Next chorus." He told me, "Adds a better affect."

I stared at him in confusion but nodded my head.

"_Oh, if I had just one more day," _Puck was getting really into it, _"I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away!"_

I felt touched…and once again I realized it was such an over the top Puck thing to do I laughed. We had our first ever serious fight and he apologizes by singing to me in front of a very large audience…most probably for witnesses.

"_Oh, it's dangerous,"_

"Get ready." Finn said to me. I nodded nervously.

"_It's so out of line."_

"I told the band that you were coming so they're gonna play softly when you go on." He told me. I nodded.

"_To try and turn back time."_

"Go." He said pushing me forwards. I took a breath.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

"_I'm sorry for blaming you,"_

I turned around. I wasn't singing. I looked in awe.

It was Julie. Julie, wearing a simple puffy cream dress and a belt with her hair tied up tightly in a curled bun. She looked at me and smiled.

"_for everything I just couldn't do."_ She stood there beside me. I just stared at her and felt a large smile creep on my lips.

"_And I hurt myself,"_ she sang. The small solo played and she got close to me, pressing her body on my chest, _"by hurting you."_

She lay her head on my chest as the song was over and I hugged her tightly. Everyone in the crowd stood up and applauded. The curtain fell and I tilted her chin up with my fingers and kissed her lightly on her cold lips. Those same fireworks exploded inside me and I realized that if they could explode just by kissing her like this…then there was no need for me to be my violent animal self.

I bent down to her eye and smiled.

"I love you." I murmured. She placed her hands around my head, and played with the small tuff of hair on my Mohawk.

"I love you too," she said to me, "idiot."

* * *

**Now you know what to do,  
Click that little button and go review!!!!!!!!  
Will update soon:)))  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Hello my little fanficers!  
This is it...the last chapter from my first FANFICTION STORY EVA!  
I'm sad it's over, but that's the waythe cokkie crumbles...  
Enjoy,  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**

* * *

Puck's POV:

I carried a tired napping Julie in my arms as I entered my house and placed her on my bed. My Mom would be coming home in two days time so we could be alone.

She woke as I lay her gently on the bed and smiled at me lovingly. I kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. She held my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday," she said sleepily, "I shouldn't have been such a bitch."

I laughed, "I shouldn't have been such a douche," I admitted, "I hope you can forgive me."

Her smile grew, "I don't know," she said deviously, "I think it'll take more than that apology for me to forgive you for being such an idiot to me."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "But I sang in front of the whole school for you, what else could I do?"

She smirked, "Sing for me, just to me?" she asked, "I want you to sing to me please."

I sighed, got on top of her, and placed my head next to the crook on her neck. I felt the soft shiver go down her side and smiled to myself. I suddenly knew what to sing.

"_For all those times that you stood by me,_" I sung quietly into her ear, _"for all truth that you made me see."_

She began to gently push her fingers into my hair, and she planted a soft delicate kiss on the side of my skin. I let out a small pleased sigh.

"_For all the joy you brought to my life,_" I sang as I moved from her ear to her cheek kissing the soft skin and savoring the sweet taste, _"For all the wrong that you made right."_

She nuzzled her head beneath my neck and kissed my Adam's apple. I felt the small smirk grow when she felt the vibrations coming out from my voice. I looked at her.

"_For every dream you made come true,"_ I sang looking straight at her eyes, _"For all the love I've found in you; I'll be forever grateful baby, you're the one who held me up, never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through, through it all."_

She laughed, "YOU are a CHEESEBALL!" she said to me, almost in tears. I frowned.

"Well if you think you can do any better," I said sounding auditable annoyed, "Go ahead."

"Puckerman," she began. My stomach fluttered when she said that, "I can do so much better with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

I sat up, "Bring it on bitch." I told her smirking. She gave a small stretch and sat up facing me. She then placed her hand on my cheek and caressed it softly, and with her other hand, she held mine and placed it in between her chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your way of getting me to feel you up?" I asked her sounding confused, "'Cos I know that I've been told I was too direct but this is a whole other level."

She slapped me lightly with the caressing hand and frowned at me, "Perv."

I laughed, "Whatever." I said lightly, "I know you secretly like it."

She sighed in lost hope, "I wanted you to feel my heartbeat." She told me sounding annoyed, "But you had to ruin my moment."

I smiled, "Go on then," I told her, "Go on with your little moment." She shot me a death glare and shook her head.

"Yes sir," she said to me. She shuffled up closer to me and bent her head by mine. I closed my eyes.

"_You were my strength when I was weak."_ She sang shyly,_ "You were my voice when I couldn't speak."_

She kissed my nose and my cheeks, _"_You_ were," _she kissed along my jaw, _"my eyes when I couldn't see."_

I opened my eyes and rolled my head back a bit, as my mind was beginning to get clouded from the sweet thoughts entering my kept going,_ "You saw the best there was in me."_

"Julie," I moaned as she breathed gently above my lips. I suddenly felt the faint quick thumps of her heart. She was just as nervous as I was. I pulled her closer so she was sitting on my lap.

"_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach," _She sang to me, _"You gave 'cos you believed."_

She stopped for a second and I noticed that she was breathing a bit heavily. I knew what she was doing…wondering what would happen next if she kissed me right now…I had already made up my mind in my head.

"You're not ready yet." I told her, "We're not doing it tonight."

She looked at me in confusion and then in a strange appreciation. She knew that I knew what she was thinking.

"I'm everything I am." She whispered before brushing my lips against her's passionately. She let go and looked at me, "Because you loved me."

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

Prom couldn't have come at a better time. Rachael and I were in the bathroom next to the school gym, fixing our hair and our makeup, knowing that the boys were waiting for us in the gym to dance the night away. I turned to her, who was practically dancing in excitement. She and Finn were going to go to the "next level" tonight for their two year anniversary.

I laughed at the memory. Puck and I had made a bet that the next Monday after we hooked up Finn would ask Rachael out. He said at before the end of lunch…I said before the end of second period.

I won of coarse... and now we were in a bathroom two years later, and she was getting laid tonight. Couldn't say much for me though…Puck never went all the way and it was starting to piss me off. Sure, yeah, I didn't want him to be a total man whore…but we've been together for two years today and the only real action I got was on my birthday…and I was still a virgin.

Rachael stopped me before going out and held my hand. I looked at her in worry.

"What?" I asked her. I figured she was going to ask me about another sex question again…like I knew. She should've asked Brittany and Santana. Sure, they were gay, but before they flipped the switch they were total whores…to think, once upon a time they were straight.

She took a breath, "If you were gonna get married-"

I stopped her there. She had asked me this question for the past few weeks and my answer hadn't changed.

"You'll be the maid of honour," I told her, "But try asking that question in about two years time please?"

She nodded happily. I sighed; tonight was gonna be our last prom at school, before we all head off to university. Puck had managed to work hard enough to get a scholarship in the biochemistry in the University of Arts and Sciences in New York same as me…but for Art and Music. So we were going to be together. Rachael and Kurt were heading off to Julliard. Finn was coming to school with us…apparently his Dad had a huge amount of money left in his will to pay off his college tuition just to go there. So we were all gonna be together…but.

I was gonna miss it over here.

We left the bathroom and went back to the gym just in time for them to announce the prom king and queen. I held my breath, I couldn't see puck anywhere.

Mr. Schue walked on the portable stage, with a mic in his hand and Puck by his side. He looked excited and the spot light diverged to him and the music stopped playing. Everyone turned to him.

"Hi guys and girls," he said looking ecstatic, "We've got a small announcement for Julie? Julie-Ann? Yeah there she is."

The spotlight shone on me and I looked at Puck in confusion. He smiled at me…why did he have a mic in his hand?

"Over to you Puck." Mr. Schue said walking off stage. Everyone was passing glances between me and him. I turned to Rachael and Finn who looked like they were about to explode in delight…the little freaks.

"Julie." He said to me, his voice echoing around the strangely silent gym…he began to walk off the stage and towards me as he spoke, "I've known you since I was two days old. You've been my best friend, my partner in crime, my shoulder when I needed something to lean on, and the best girlfriend ever. I love you so much, and I know you love me too, and since we've known each other for so long and we belong together…I guess what I'm trying to say is,"

He was right in front of me. A crowd of people circling around us. He went down in one knee and took my hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me. I looked at him in a stupid shock. I couldn't speak.

I grabbed him upwards and kissed him roughly across his lips, the tears of joy streaming down my face, and my heart almost bursting in my chest. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Is that a yes?" he said into the microphone. I grabbed the thing off his hands.

"Yes!" I said crying happily, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

The crowd began to roar with 'awws' and 'yeah's'. Puck pulled out a box from his tuxedo pocket and opened it to show me a beautiful diamond ring. I knew he had inherited it from his grandmother and he used to joke about me have that old rock on my finger…but I never thought he'd be serious. He placed the ring on my finger and the crowd applauded. A song began to play. I laughed with my tears as we danced together along with it.

_Because you loved me_ by Celine Dion.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

I walked into the bedroom in our two bedroom flat in New York with a breakfast tray in my hands towards my sleeping wife. She turned to me as I entered and smiled. I placed the tray on top of her knees.

"Happy anniversary." I told her kissing her forehead. She smiled at me.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered back. I smiled. To think that four years ago today I was up on a stage trying to beg forgiveness to the girl of my dreams…who'd have thought that we would be married today?

She looked at me kindly, "I love you Noah." She said leaning forward and kissing me softly on my lips.

"I love you too Julie," I told her, "Now move up. I'm hungry."

**

* * *

**

Julie-Ann's POV:

Puck, Finn, Rachael and I were all sitting together in a restaurant. We had just graduated and we were all celebrating the last three years of absolute hard work. My stomach gave a sudden churn.

Rachael had gone to the bathroom and I suddenly got up and ran right past her, leaving the two husbands behind in confusion. I slammed the door of the nearest stall and threw up all over the toilet. Rachael knocked on my bathroom stall.

"Julie are you ok?" she asked. Before I gave her a proper reply I was at it once again. She sighed, "I guess not."

After I was done, Rachael helped me clean up. She sat me down on the ledge to the sink and sighed.

"When was the last time you had a period?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Rachael I'm not pregnant." I told her, "And for your information, the last time I had a period was last week."

She raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you and Puck had sex?"

I blushed, "Yesterday." I told her, "We do it like…four times a week."

"Four times a week?" she said in disbelief, "How are you not pregnant?"

I smirked and shrugged. She started rummaging through her purse until she grabbed a box. I raised an eyebrow.

"You carry pregnancy tests in your purse?" I asked her. She nodded. I shook my head.

"Rachael I'm not pregnant." I told her. She shook her head.

"How do you know?" she asked me, "Just take the test."

"You take the test." I said to her sounding annoyed. She looked at me challengingly. She took a stall and came in a few minutes later, the test in her hands. We waited until it showed the results.

We blinked. There on the screen was a big + sign…it was positive. I turned to Rachael.

"You're pregnant?" I asked her sounding surprised. She shook her head.

"There must be something wrong." She told me, "I'll do it again."

I looked at her, "You just went you can't go again." I told her. She shook her head.

"I pee on demand." She said entering the stall. I shivered…didn't need to know that.

She came in and we checked it again.

Positive.

I looked at her. The boys entered the stall.

"Hey you guys have been in here for thirty minutes," Puck said, "The food's getting cold." Puck stopped when he saw the test in Rachael's hand. Finn looked traumatized.

"And?" he asked her. She nodded.

His ghastly expression turned a blaze. He hugged Rachael tightly in excitement. I walked out of the bathroom and Puck followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I turned to him.

"A pharmacy." I said. He frowned.

"Why?" he asked. I turned to my naïve husband and smiled.

"Because the vomit all over the toilet was mine and I need to make sure it's because of food poisoning." I answered. He clocked on.

"I'll get the car." He said. When we got the test and went back home. The tension oozed from everywhere. The results from the test came:

Positive.

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

I came home from a long tiring and productive day of work. After being the main person in discovering the cure of a world known genetic disease, my work load was off the chart. I wasn't the only one who became well know. Finn was now playing for the New York Giants. Julie and Rachael were both getting well known too, as Rachael they had both gotten lead roles in a well known Broadway: Chicago.

But now they were both on leave because Julie was due any minute and Rachael had given birth yesterday to a beautiful baby girl named Sarah. Finn was in the hospital right now, and the little girl was pretty cute. Too bad my little boy's gonna be a badass like his daddy, a real heartbreaker too.

We no longer lived in the packed big city, but instead in the lovely suburbs thirty minutes away in a big house. I smiled as I saw Julie, her now large bulging belly sticking out, on the couch watching the news report about how Finn Hudson, quarterback of the Giants, and his wife, Rachael Berry-Hudson, Broadway star, were now the proud parents of little Sarah Hudson.

I dropped my book bag on the floor and sat next to Julie, kissing the bump, and then kissing her forehead. She held my hand.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Sit down I'll make it." I told her, "The doctor said that you shouldn't move much, remember."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, not a bomb," she told me, "I'm not gonna explode as soon as I get up."

"You don't know that." I told her, "For all you know, this kid might be so awesome that half of New York would explode when you give birth."

She kissed me softly on the lips, "I'll take the risk." She said to me seductively, "Besides, if I can't move, I won't be able to fulfill any kind of service to you my dear."

I smirked, "Well in that case," I said grabbing her ass, "Go make me a sandwich woman."

"Please." She told me to say. I laughed.

"Please." I pleaded. She got up slowly and walked to the kitchen which was just in the other room. I switched the channel to the Discovery Channel. I suddenly heard a plate drop. I turned to the direction of the kitchen.

"Julie?" I asked her from the sitting room, "Is everything ok?"

She didn't answer. I then heard her moan in pain. I ran to the kitchen.

Shit. She was slumped on the floor and held her bump protectively on the floor. I saw the fluid that had dampened her dress and legs and freaked out. She glared at me.

"You had to jinx it!" she said in heaved breaths, "Now look Einstein, my water's broke."

I didn't remember getting her into the car and driving like a madman in the hospital. I didn't remember calling Finn and telling him that Julie was coming. I didn't remember waiting another 15 hours for her to finally get into labour, and I definitely didn't remember going into the theater after seeing my kid get born and slapped on its ass. All I remembered was holding my new born son and looking at my wife in awe. They were both asleep.

Finn came in, looking just as tired as I was. He sat beside me, holding Sarah in his arms. I turned to him and smiled.

"My baby's badassier than your's." I told him. He laughed.

"Mine's smarter." He said back. I shook my head.

"I'm the scientist douche bag." I told him, "I think I know what I'm talking about."

"If you asked the nurses who looks more like a scientist and who looks more like a football player they'd not have guessed it was me." He answered.

I smiled. Life was good. Life was great. And it was all right because of her. Because of a stupid bet we made so long ago…and because of our stupid mistakes we were together. I turned to Finn.

"Can't wait to give him the sex talk when he's older." I told him smiling.

Finn laughed, "First thing you should tell him is: Wear a condom."

I smiled…yep, life so far was pretty great. The gambles and all.

* * *

**THE END!  
Now, because it's the end of the story, please do me a favour and show me all how much you like it.  
PLease review:)))  
You guys have been a pleasure writing for:)  
Hope You liked it from beginning to end:)  
xoxo  
_Jammy8694_**


End file.
